Palabras Invisibles por amor a un asesino
by Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime
Summary: Lys tras el torneo es capturado por los xlaws, mas sin embargo una chica lo saca y lo conduce hacia donde esta Hao jeje mi primer yaoi, leanlo haoxlys
1. Capitulo I

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

**CAPITULO I: HACIENDO AMISTAD CON EL ENEMIGO**

En la esquina de una mohosa habitación, se encontraba tirado en el piso un joven de unos 15 o 16 años, con el cabello enmarañado, de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, pero que era opacado por manchas de sangre ya secas; sus ojos eran del mis hermoso color pero estos estaban casi secos por todo lo que había pasado en el ultimo tiempo.

Lyserg Diethel es su nombre, trae un rasgado y viejo uniforme de color banco, o al menos algún día fue blanco, ahora, es cubierto por una capa de polvo, sangre lodo y demás, en un hombro lleva la insignia "X-LAWS"

Ha pasado casi un año desde que el shaman Fight termino, casi un año desde que Lyserg no veía a sus amigos, o lo que algún día fueron sus amigos, ya que el los había traicionado por la doncella Jeanne, ahora, lamentaba haber hecho aquello.

A pesar de que Hao Asakura había muerto, los X-LAWS aun seguían igual de enfermaos que entonces, incluso mas.

Apenas había terminando el Shaman Fight, triste por todo, Lyserg Diethel había regresado a su natal Inglaterra, lejos de todo, de su pasado, de todo para así volver a empezar desde cero, pero, todo aquello haba sido en vano, en cuanto Lyserg toco tierra inglesa los solados lo capturaron puesto habían llegado mucho antes que el. Muchos soldados habían muerto en el Shaman Fight, pero ahora, al parecer las filas de los X-LAWS se habían ensanchado, y, la doncella estaba furiosa por su "traición" ; había traído a Lyserg a la fuerza a la nueva ase de los X-LAWS, y este, no había tenido opción, ahora, si no se quedaba allí no podía hacer mas, solo, sin nada, nada mas que un péndulo de cristal al cual se aferraba como si fuera la cosa mas valiosa en este mundo, era el único recuerdo de sus padres.

Marco lo trataba pero de cuando estaba en el Shaman Fight, y ahora… ni una esperanza quedaba en Lyserg, estaba deseando aruda y profundamente la muerte, pero, no causada por los X-LAWS, ni por el mismo, quería que alguien le hiciera el favor de dejarlo descansar, pero, quien?

-"Lyserg Diethel, muévete y haz tus deberes"

Marco acaba de entrar a la habitación de Lyserg, lo levanto jalándole del cuello, el joven peliverde ahogo un grito de dolor el cual retumbo por toda la base; Marco le dio un golpe, tras el cual Lyserg se para con dificulta y sin otra comienza a hacer sus arduas y difíciles tareas.

El podré lleva ya la mitad de sus deberes para el medio día, cuando Marco entra a la base, esta vez, lleva a arrastrando a dos personas aparentemente "normales" una chica, no muy alta, quizás mas baja que Lyserg, con el cabello hasta los hombros de un color café claro, llevaba unos googles en la cabeza, vestía de negro, la ropa que tenia estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre frescas, la chica tenia algunas lagrimas que le salían de los ojos, pero iba gritándole blasfemias a Marco; en la otra mano, Marco iba arrastrando a un chico mucho mas alto que Lyserg, el cual al parecer estaba inconciente, este llevaba el cabello mas largo que el de su compañera y era de un tono mas oscuro que el de esta, a igual que la chica vestía totalmente de negro.

-"ya quítame tus sucias y asquerosas manos de encima, eres repugnante"

-"calla seguidora del mal… se dichosa porque veras a la doncella antes de morir, quizás si te unes a nosotros hasta te perdone"

- "y yo para que quiero ver a esa chiquilla de fierro?"

Después de que la chica había insultado de aquella manera a la doncella Jeanne, Marco la había golpeado tan fuertemente que la había dejado en la inconciencia, Lyserg siguió a Marco con la mirada hasta que este desapareció tras la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras.

Pasaron las horas y Lyserg terminaba por fin sus deberes, y cuando estaba apunto de retirarse a descansar es detenido por un furiosos Marco.

-"espera allí Lyserg Diethel, aun tienes trabajo por hacer"

-"eso no es verdad señor Marco"

Lyserg estaba molesto, pero, después se arrepintió de haberle contestado de aquella forma a Marco, ya que este se volteo enojado y le pego tremendo golpe a Lyserg, sin otra opción el peliverde tubo que obedecer las nuevas ordenes de Marco, ir a vigilar a los seguidores de Hao que había traído a medio día, así, Lyserg se encamina a las mazmorras, allí, en una celda que realmente no difería mucho de su habitación se encontraban los dos chicos que Marco había traído, al parece, aun seguían inconcientes

-"pobres, mañana la doncella va a ejecutaros y…"

-"en verdad crees que pueda?"

Sorprendido por oír la voz de una chica Lyserg voltea asustado esperando toparse con la doncella Jeanne, mas en cambio se percata de que la chica esta ha despertado y que se para con dificultad

-"que?"

-"digo que si realmente crees que la doncella de fierro pueda matarme"

-"pues"- hace una pausa y luego reflexiona sobre el asunto-"pues ella tiene poderes otorgados por dios"

-"aja"-la chica hace un gesto de incredulidad con los ojos y continua hablando- "para el cazo da lo mismo"

-"que quieres decir?"

-"yo? Nada… te llamas…?"

-"Lyserg Diethel, quien eres tu?"

-"Hoshi Wolfgang Hime"

-"Hoshi Wolfgang Hime? En verdad eres seguidora de Hao?"

-"pues si y no"

-" como esta eso? No te entiendo"

-"jajaja seguidores son aquello seres diminutos que no logran destacar, yo mas bien soy aliada de Hao"

-"pero… ya no podrás ver a tus camaradas"

-"porque dices eso?"

-"pues, mañana la doncella Jeanne va a…"

-" a matarme verdad? No te preocupes, yo puedo salir fácilmente de aquí, mas sin embargo tu…"

Tras este comentario el peliverde baja la mirada y una lagrima le brota, Hoshi nota la tristeza del chico, así que continua hablando pero esta vez su voz tiene un tono jovial

-"ya se… que te parece si vienes conmigo?"

-"contigo? Y adonde vas?"

-"pues a donde mas? Con Hao"

-"con Hao?"

Al oír aquel nombre Lyserg simplemente se estremeció y se encogió un poco. Lyserg sabia que Hao Asakura ya no permanecía con vida, el mismo vio como Yoh había cortado por la mitad a aquel terrible sujeto, y ahora, aquella extraña chica le aseguraba prácticamente que Hao aun estaba con vida, como era posible que aquel sujeto no muriese nunca? Y… como Hoshi podía pensar que se uniría al acecino de sus padres?

-"entonces vienes o no?"

Lyserg no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era lo que debía hacer… y aunque aceptara, era imposible que tres chicos pudieran escapar de la basa la cual era tremendamente custodiada

-"ya me canse de esperar, tengo cosas que hace y si Hao-chan se entera de que he venido a dar con los X-LAWS se molestara conmigo, vas a venir o mejor te quedas?"

-"es que….no se que hacer… aun así… como piensas escapar de la base? Es casi imposible"

Después de que Lyserg hizo aquella observación la chica le sonrió, el peliverde pasado esto se percata de que el muchacho que acompaña a Hoshi estaba despierto desde hace mucho, el chico tenía una mirada fría la cual se profundizaba en sus muertos ojos de color sangre

-"y en que te va a ayudar"-pregunto Lyserg, estaba algo atontado por lo rápido que iban las cosas

-"que el es mi espíritu acompañante"

-"esta muerto?"

-"no… lleva incluso viviendo mas tiempo que tu… su nombre es Akuma"

-"se supone…"- Lyserg baja la mirada nuevamente y en un tono muy débil continua hablando-"que yo no debo hablar con el enemigo"

-"jajaja y se supone que yo no debo de abandonar mi misión, mas sin embargo ahora tu estas hablando conmigo y yo no estoy buscando lo que debo"

-"tu misión? Que misión?"

-"mmm acazazo sabrás algo de la flauta de Soicifelam?"

-"no nada…"

-"ha que lastima… me hubiera sido de gran ayuda…. Akuma!"

El chico de ojirojo se para y se acerca lenta y silenciosamente a la chica

-"que pasa Ho-shi?"

Aquel muchacho hablaba con una fría voz que hizo que el peliverde es llenara de escalofríos, Hoshi solo se acerco a Akuma de una manera juguetona y le arranca un cabello el cual introduce a al cerradura de la celda

-"que piensas hacer con eso?"- a Lyserg le parecía ridículo como un cabello podría sacarlos de allí

-"ya veras…."-Hoshi toma aire y después grita-"BOMBARDO"

Tras el grito de la chica el cabello explota y las barras de la celda salen volando golpeando sin querer a Lyserg, la chica se ríe burlonamente de este y lo ayuda a levantarse

-"estas bien Lyserg?"

-"si… bueno eso creo"

-"jajaja Akuma y yo ya nos vamos antes de que Hao-chan se entere lo que ha sucedido, vienes o te quedas?"

El joven peliverde estaba confundido de que era lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento, dejar que los seguidores de Hao escaparan? Avisarle a la doncella Jeanne y quizás esperar una paliza por dejar que pasara en primer lugar? Enfrentar a los seguidores de Hao y encontrar finalmente la muerte que tanto había estado deseando desde hace tanto? O… ir con Hoshi Hime, librarse de las ataduras y el sufrimiento que representaban para el los X-LAWS? Lyserg se estremecía por el simple hecho de que estaba considerando seriamente a última opción, bueno, si es que Hao Asakura aun seguía con vida, porque también cabía la posibilidad de que tras su muerte Hoshi hubiera enloquecido y estuviera alucinando cosas

-"te lo voy a repetir una ultima vez… ese estupido de Marco viene para acá… vas a venir o te mas a quedar?"

-"este"- Lyserg hizo una pausa vote a ambos lados y después continuo-"voy contigo"

La chica efusiva por la noticia salta a su compañero, Akuma al tener a la chica montada en su espalda saca unas alas de murciélago de color rojo sangre, Lyserg cae al suelo por la sorpresa de que el chico este no es humano, y que en realidad es un demonio, Akuma emprende el vuelo y jala del brazo a Lyserg llevándoselo así consigo. Lyserg no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando en realidad… no le importaba.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO I**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL y visítanos en:

http/groups. 


	2. Capitulo II

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

**CAPITULO II: EL OBSEQUIO PARA HAO **

El escape había salido victorioso; ahora, Akuma sobrevolaba la ciudad de Tokio, Hoshi se había quedado dormida hacia ya unas horas, ahora ella descansaba abrazada en la espalada de Akuma, Lyserg iba sujetado del demonio que al parecer ya estaba cansando, finalmente pasando la frontera de izumo descendieron en un bosque fronterizo.

-"a partir de ahora solo podemos ir a pie"

Dijo el demonio a Lyserg, Hoshi aun seguía dormida así que Akuma la cargo en brazos. El joven peliverde aun estaba muy confundido, no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo ¿realmente era lo correcto unírsele a Hao Asakura? Hao era el acecino de sus padres y el estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse en uno de sus seguidores, pero, ¿Por qué lo estaba pensado tanto? ¿Por qué lo estaba pensando tanto? ¿Por qué incluso por su cabeza pasaba aquella atroz idea? ¿Por qué una parte de sus ser estaba deseando aliársele a Hao?

-"oh ya despertaste Ho-shi"

Al oír eso Lyserg sale de sus pensamientos y voltea a ver a sus "compañeros" de viaje, Hoshi había despertado y Akuma la había bajado sutilmente

-"hay que rico dormí A-chan" -la chica se talla los ojos y voltea a ver a sus alrededor-"sigues aquí? Pensé que te irías con tus amigos en cuanto llegáramos a Japón"

-"eh? Pero…"

-"no lo entiendes verdad' no necesariamente debes de unirte a Hao-chan, porque no vas a izumo? Allí vive la familia de Hao-chan, y por tanto de Yoh Asakura, su hermano, es seguro que si les dices que eres amigo de Yoh te darán hospedaje"

Lyserg no lo había pensado antes, la chica le decía que no necesariamente debía de unirse al terrible Hao Asakura, le estaba dando la libertada que tanto había deseado, y entonces…. ¿Por qué ahora estaba dudando?¿porque no ir a izumo?¿porque seguir a aquella chica? Más sin embargo y pese a todo, Lyserg siguió caminando siguiendo a Hoshi y a su espíritu acompañante, caminaron alrededor de unas tres horas, cruzando casi por completo aquel extraño bosque. Donde por alguna razón al joven ingles le daba la impresión de que no era un bosque como todos, finalmente en medio del bosque había una especie de mansión al estilo ingles antiguo con muchísimas habitaciones

-"bien, es aquí"

-"aquí es?"

Lyserg volteo para ver con detalle aquella extraña mansión, por alguna razón tenia un aire familiar, antes de que este pudiera identificar que era, un haz de fuego había partido el cielo, de el, surgió una enorme figura de tamaño colosal y de un rojo brillante, el Espíritu de Fuego del increíble Over Soul bajo un muchacho de cabellos de un extraño color que iba del castaño al negro, con unos aretes en las orejas, una larga capa de color negro y un pantalón del mismo color con unas cintas con estrellas; este se dirigió a la chica sin hacer el menor caso a los otros dos, Lyserg se quedo sorprendido de que esta no hiciera la menor seña de respeto al shaman de fuego, por lo que había visto antes, todos sus seguidores eran sumamente respetuosos, había algo de mas con esta chica?

-"has de saber que estoy molesto contigo verdad Hoshi-chan?"

Hoshi le desvió la mirada a él castaño y después contesto

-"si lo se, y es por dos razones verdad?"

-"porque preguntas cosas cuyas respuestas conoces?"

-"oh… no te molestes precioso"

-"mi flauta?"

Hoshi miro a Hao de una manera penetrante, y después a manera de juego le desvió la mirada una y otra vez, Hao comenzaba a desesperarse del infantil comportamiento de la chica y de una manera más severa volvió a preguntar

-"donde esta mi flauta?"

-este... allí esta el problema…"

-"te lo vuelvo a pregunta Hoshi… donde esta mi flauta?"

-oh… porque lo hago largo la cosa esta así, a la hora de ir a Arcadia (entiéndase el mundo de las hadas) las porquerías que viven allí nos echaron a patadas, después fuimos a parar a muchísimas partes para conseguir tu flauta, nadie mas que las hadas saben algo de la flauta de Soicifelam… además… ah… pues…·

-"lose Hoshi, has sido capturada por los X-LAWS"- la mirada de Hao mostraba preocupación y molestia, mas preocupación que molestia-"y esa es precisamente la otra razón por la que estoy molesto contigo"

-"no hagas eso Hao-chan… es por eso que te he traído un obsequio"

Hoshi Wolfgang Hime normalmente le llevaba alguna especie de regalo a Hao Asakura cuando esta se equivocaba en algo "una nueva capa" "un nuevo par de aretes" "néctar mágico" cosas así, pero, el "obsequio" de esta ocasión había dejado sin habla al shaman de fuego, por primera vez Hao notaba la presencia de Lyserg Diethel, no era la primera y seguramente no seria la ultima que la chica le "regalaba" un aliado a Hao, pero esta vez era diferente…

-"el es Lyserg Diethel cierto?-parecía que el shaman de fuego aun no se creía aquella emoción que ocultaba demasiado bien

-"oh… veo que ya le conoces, si, efectivamente el es Lyserg Diethel"

La mirada de Hao se iluminaba de tan solo escuchar que la ojiverde le confirmaba que se trababa de aquel ingles.

-"puedes marcharte ya Hoshi"

-"ha no quiero, me quiero quedar contigo"

-"vete antes de que cambie de opinión con respecto a mi flauta"

-"glup… jeje… creo que ya me voy"

Y dicho esto la chica de una vuelta con el báculo RUC y tanto ella como su espíritu acompañante desaparecen en la nada, Hao se queda viendo profanadamente a Lyserg por un largo tiempo, pero después comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de este; el peliverde solo mira al suelo tratando de evitar la imponente presencia del shaman de fuego, Lyserg deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas que Hao nota de inmediato

-"que sucede? Porque lloras?"

El pobre ingles no sabia que era lo que debía contestar, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos atorados en la garganta, por un aparte había algo en su interior que deseaba probar una muestra del infinito poder de Hao Asakura, pero, las entrañas le dolían al recordar que aquel sujeto era un terrible y maldito asecino, y lo que era peor, era el asecino de sus padres, y el, estaba allí, parado, apunto de aliársele, ¿porque? ¿Por qué estaba allí?¿porque estaba pensado tanto en unirse a Hao Asakura? Sabía que lo correcto era atacarlo e intentar borrarlo del mapa y entonces…. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo dudar?

-"que sucede inglesito? no se supone que tu querías eliminarme?"

Hao tenía razón, Lyserg sabia que así era, sabia que por muchos años su único objetivo había sido solamente eliminar a Hao Asakura, al asecino de sus padres, matar a aquel terrible sujeto que le había quitado todo había sido su meta, exterminar al abominable mal y cobrar por fin venganza, y entonces ¿Por qué ahora que estaba frente a frente con aquel espeluznante sujeto no hacia nada por exterminarlo? El joven peliverde esta congelado, por alguna razón no podía moverse, sentía que su cuerpo esta hecho de plomo ¿Qué debía de hacer?

-"Hoshi te ha traído a la fuerza o simplemente no sabias nada? No creo que por tu cuenta hallas aceptado venir"

Era imposible pensar que Lyserg Diethel, hubiera aceptado por su propia voluntad aliarse a Hao, pero, eso era lo que había pasado, Hoshi no lo había obligado ni nada por el estilo, solo se lo ofreció y el acepto; por primera vez Lyserg era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, por fin había recuperado la razón sin otra Lyserg desesperado comienza a llorar, lagrimas de furia por el hecho de que Hao siguiera con vida, por el hecho de que no había hecho nada aun, y por el hecho de que no iba a hacer nada ya; el joven ingles estaba nuevamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando algo lo saco de golpe de ellos, un tierno beso que un su labios con los del shaman de fuego, Lyserg estaba desconcertado, confundido y sorprendido ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hao?

Forcejado Lyserg intento separase de Hao, pero este lo había aprisionado en un fuerte abrazo, ahora el ojiverde tenia la cabeza junto al pecho del shaman de fuego, Lyserg lloraba mas que nunca, empapando la capa de Hao, el ingles sintió como Hao le levantaba la barbilla, mirándole a los ojo, era la primera vez que Lyserg observaba aquellos ojos, eran calidos, algo en ellos hizo que se inmovilizara, Lyserg asentía como el color iba aumentando en sus rostro empapado, sabia lo que Hao iba a hacer, mas sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Ha había vuelto a besar a Lyserg, y este finalmente había caído en la inconciencia a causa de la fatiga acumulada, Hao lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y le paso la mano pos su suave cabello esmeralda

-"descansa mi pequeño inglesito, ahora yo soy tu dueño, no hay nada que puedas hace ya, tu eres mió, a partir de ahora y para toda la eternidad"

Y así Hao se marcha llevándose a un dormid Lyserg consigo

-"ahora que te tengo nuevamente no pienso dejarte ir otra vez"

-"eh?... quien eres? "

El joven ingles acababa de despertar justo cuando Hao lo había acostado en una cama adocelada y cubierto con unas mantas de ceda fina

-"has despertado inglesito… que te parece si como mi nuevo juguete jugamos un poco?"

-"de que me estas hablando? como que juguete? … oye espera… que me vas a hacer?"

… la mañana siguiente llego pronto, Hao había despertado, pero aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, este se encontraba en su habitación favorita, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, los mantuvo así durante un largo rato, había sido un sueño tan bonito; muchas noches soñaba lo mismo, Lyserg Diethel finalmente era suyo, pero, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaba se daba cuenta de que era solo eso, un simple sueño, era tan frustrante que en ocasiones decidía no abrir los ojos en un rato, pero, esta mañana, cuando finalmente se decidió a olvidarse de sus sueño y abrir los ojos allí estaba, recostado en el, allí se encontraba! Dormido profundamente estaba Lyserg Diethel, y ahora, que lo tenía nuevamente, no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO II**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL y visítanos en:

http/groups. 


	3. capitulo III

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

**CAPITULO III: EL VIRUS DEL AMOR Y LA PLAGA DE LOS CELOS**

La mañana siguiente empezó como de costumbre, Latkis, un viejo estirado y aburrido el cual era ultimo en irse a la cama y el primero en levantarse de ella, el que cocinaba, cocía, limpiaba, cuidaba, arreglaba y todo lo que se puedan imaginar, sin olvidar los regaños y castigos, como decía, Latkis estaba en el comedor, la hora del desayuno había llegado y este estaba sirviendo el desayuno de cada seguidor, lo cual no es tarea fácil.

-"ah no… Mary no quiere avena, la avena es para los caballos"

-"no, yo no quiero cereales"

-"Latkis llévate esto de aquí!... no quiero waffles"

-"que? Le diste waffles y a mi me diste fruta?"

-"ah no…. yo quiero waffles… tu espérate Matilde"

-"no Kana, yo los pedí primero"

-"mary no quiere avena, me das tu panque Peyote?"

-"opacho quiere pan dulce"

Y estoe era todas las mañanas, Latkis estaba ya mas que acostumbrado a todo esto, sobretodo por los grupos que los mismos aliados habían formado, el equipo de la flor (Mary, Matty, Kana) el equipo de la tierra (Los Boz y Peyote) el equipo del viento (Turbin, Bill y Zing Chan) y el equipo mas demandante y fuerte el X-Team (Satsuqui, Hikari, Rain, Ali, Hoshi) unas locas desenfrenadas y quizás algo satánicas (bueno, Ali no tanto).

Mientras, Lyserg acababa de despertar, y de lo primero que se percato era de que ya no s encontraba en la base de los X-LAWS, ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior? Recordaba a aquella chica de los googles, pero, nada más, la cabeza le dolía tratando de recordar mas, además, tenia un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna ¿Qué había pasado?

Antes de que el joven peliverde pudiera recordar que era lo que sucedía entro en la habitación "EL" , Lyserg se asusto al ver sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos, ahora recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era algo tan atroz que sus entrañas se negaban a creerlo… ¿como Hao Asakura había asido capaz de hacerle aquello? Sabía que el shaman de fuego era un terrible asecino, la peor persona del mundo, pero, aquello… ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

Lyserg había caído nuevamente en el llanto y la desesperación, al ver esto, Hao sintió una profunda tristeza y cierta lastima por el chico, que lo único que hizo fue pasarle la mano por el cabello y después marcharse de allí, no sin antes decirle

-"mira, aquí no estas en peligro ya, siéntete libre de vagar todo lo que quieras, de ir a donde te plaza, de hacer lo que quieras, pero, por tus propio beneficio no salgas del bosque"

No salir del bosque, era lo único que Hao le pedía, nada mas, así de fácil, Lyserg había quedado solo en aquella hermosa habitación, una habitación que tenía algo; otra vez Lyserg sintió aire de familiaridad por aquel lugar ¿Qué era?

El estomago comenzó a dolerle, no había comido anda desde la mañana anterior, y había sido solo un vaso de agua y un pedazo de pan que le había dado Marco, estaba tan hambriento a estas alturas, un agradable y suculento aroma a comida había invadido la habitación, como contestando a los deseos del peliverde; siguiendo el aroma bajo encontrándose con todos los seguidores arando un escándalo ejemplar.

En cuanto el ingles entro en el comedor este quedo en silencio, un silencio que duro unos tres minutos, hasta que fue roto por Latkis

-"quienes eran los que querían waffles?"

Y el bullicio reino nuevamente, mientras, lejos de allí, Hoshi acompañada de Akuma estaba alistándose para emprender un nuevo viaje en busca de la flauta de soicifelam, para su desgracia, su viaje fue interrumpido por un joven castaño

-"buenos días Hoshi"

-"buenos…"-hace una pausa y al notar a Hao cambia el tono de su voz de un alegre a un tono mas frió-"ah eres tu… buenos días Hao"

-"que sucede preciosa? Normalmente no eres así de fría, bueno, al menos no conmigo"

-"de que hablas?"

-"no quieras evitarme Hoshi… que esta sucediendo?"

-"PORQUE NO VAS Y SE LO PREGUNTAS A LYSERG?"

Y dicho esto los ojos de la chica tomaron una tremenda furia que Hao no pudo evitar notar, Hoshi lo había visto el día anterior, eso era mas que seguro, pero, ¿Qué tanto había visto?

-"dime exactamente que te molesta Hoshi"

-"QUE TIENE LYSERG DIETHEL QUE NO TENGA YO?"

Vaya, al parecer la chica solo le había visto el beso, y eso aliviaba a Hao, Hoshi solo estaba celosa, y para el shaman de fuego, eso era divertido

-"veamos, su cabello verde esmeralda"

-"CON UN TINTE SE ARREGLA"

-"su suave piel como la de una chica"

-"MI PIEL ES MAS SUAVE… YO SOY UNA CHICA"

-"ummm, veamos, el tiene cierto aire de elegancia, eso tu no lo poses, además, no se, tiene una presencia muy tranquila y ligera, eso no lo tienes, y por ultimo, esos ojos verdes"

-"MIS OJOS TAMBIÉN SON VERDES Y DE UN TONO MUCHO MAS BONITO"

-"no lo entiendes vedad Hoshi? Tus ojos y los de el inglesito jamás serán iguales, los de el muestran dulzura, compasión, tristeza, miedo, alegría y demás, en cambio los tuyos, no es por ofenderte pero son incapaces de eso"

-"ESO NO ES VERDAD"

-"ah no? en estos momentos me lo estas demostrando, tus piernas te están temblando, tu voz comienza a entrecortarse, las rodillas están apunto de traicionarte, mas sin embargo, tus ojos, comienzan a turbarse de lagrimas si, pero, no dejan de mirarme con odio, ¿acaso me equivoco?"

La chica finalmente había caído de rodillas al piso, en el llanto pero, como había dicho Hao, no podía evitar el odio, y esta desbordaba del cuerpo tremenda energía oscura, que, ni siquiera el demonio había podido tocar a la chica sin ser lanzado varios metros de regreso, el shaman de fuego se había marchado, dejando a la chica en aquel estado, sabia que se le iba a pasar, pero, no estaba seguro de que tan pronto.

Hao se estaba sumiendo en sus pensamientos, así que no vio venir la presencia de su "hermana" Ali Hamilton una chica de cabellos café oscuro y rizados y unos ojos color avellana, iba vestida de verde cuando llego a Hao y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-"hermano buenos días"

-"eh? Ali? Buenos días hermanita"

-"que tienes hermano? Luces raro… paso algo malo?"

-"no te angusties hermanita, no es nada, solo una pelea que he tenido con Hoshi"

-"lastima, tu y ella hacen tan bonita pareja, hablando de parejas, acabo de ver al chico de mis sueños"

-"verdad? Y como era?"

-"pues… tiene el cabello verde… se llama Lyserg, lo conocí en el desayuno, es encantador"

Nada podía ir peor para Hao, primero Hoshi y ahora esto, ¿como era posible que nadie quisiera dejarle a aquel ingles? Y seguro si Satsuqui se enterara lo mismo que con Hoshi seria, Hao debía de tomar medidas drásticas, no quería que nadie se le acercara y le robara su nuevo juguete; el shaman de fuego se marcho de allí dejando desconcertada a Ali

-"como es posible que esto me este pasando? Primero, cuando creo que Lyserg finalmente es mió, Hoshi se encela terriblemente, y ahora mi hermanita, resulta que a ella le gusto Lyserg, rayos, oh… tengo una idea, ahora, donde se metió Latkis?"

-"me llamaba señor Hao?"

-"ah… allí estas"

-"me necesita para algo señor Hao?"

-"si… tengo una misión para ti"

-"una misión? No es mas conveniente mandar a alguien mas joven y ágil?"

-"no Latkis, no esa clase de misión, la misión que te estoy encomendando solo tu la puedes realizar, vas a servirme?"

-"siempre señor Hao"

-"que bien"

-"que quiere que haga?"

-"cuida a Lyserg"

-"de que no salga del bosque"

-"no, bueno si, que no salga del bosque, pero, también cuídalo de los demás"

-"de los demás? Temo que no le entiendo señor"

-"no quiero que nadie se le acerque a Lyserg, así que vigílalo en cada momento, que nadie lo toque, que mi hermana no le sonría, y sobretodo, no quiero a Hoshi a mas de 10 metros de Lyserg"

-" señor Hao, es imposible"

-"que diminuto eres…"

-"no, señor Hao, lo intentare, estaré siempre al lado del joven Lyserg, a menos de que usted diga lo contrario, la señorita Ali no debe de hacerse su amiga, y la señorita Hoshi… ella… no debe de acercarse a menos de diez metros?"

-"si así es… ahora vete"

Así Latkis se retira un poco confuso a donde se encuentra el peliverde, Hao se queda allí, cerca de la frontera con el bosque, feliz por la "maravillosa" solución a aquel problema, ahora si, Lyserg Diethel era solo suyo, y nadie, se lo iba a quitar… pero ¿seria esta la verdadera solución?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO III**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL y visítanos en:

Http/groups. 


	4. Capitulo IV

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

**CAPITULO IV: EN EL LAGO DEL SUPUESTO FINAL**

Para Lyserg aquel lugar había ido el mejor en donde había estado, a pesar de que algún día el quiso exterminar a todos, ellos eran muy amables, incluso ya se llevaba bien con la mayoría, y todos hasta le agradaban, por primera vez había comido todo lo que había querido, y había hecho lo que quisiera, lo único malo fue que en todo el día no volvió a ver a la extraña chica de los googles, ella era la responsable de que Lyserg tuviera ahora tanta felicidad, pero para su suerte, tampoco volvió a ver a Hao Asakura ni por el día, y mucho mejor, ni por la noche.

Pero el día siguiente fue otra cosa, antes de que el ingles despertara, Hao había reunido muy temprano a todos sus aliados y al parecer, el shaman de fuego no estaba muy contento.

-"mis queridos camaradas, los he reunido hoy para darles un aviso, es sobre el nuevo camarada, Lyserg Diethel, no quiero que nadie se atreva a hacerse su amigo…. HOSHI!"-

-"que pasa Hao!-

-"por mis ordenes a ti no te quiero a menos de 10 metros y mucho menos tu espíritu acompañante"-

Y tras varias indicaciones más Hao por fin dejo ir a sus ya espantados seguidores.

Cuando llego la hora del desayuno todo estaba aparentemente normal, al menos hasta que Lyserg se presento en el comedor, donde todos pasaron de los gritos a los murmullos, intentando ignorar la extraña sensación que ahora tenia Lyserg fue a sentarse junto a los Boz, los cuales de inmediato se pararon de donde estaba y cambiaron de lugar, lo que hizo sentir mas mal al joven peliverde. Mientras, en el bosque se encontraba una chica loca, jugando con un báculo y un demonio.

-"veo que ya estas mejor Ho-shi"

-"jajaja claro Akuma, las cosas ya van bien… bueno… al menos es lo que creo"

-eh de suponer que algo bueno ha pasado no es así Ho-shi"

-"casi, bueno, Hao dio la orden de que nadie sea amigo de Lyserg, y pues yo no debo de acercarme a menos de 10 metros de el"

-"y eso es algo bueno preciosa?"

-"claro, no lo entiendes?"-hace una breve pausa y después continua en un tono burlo-" el pobre Lyserg se sentirá solo y… como cada regla yo la rompo"

-"eso molestara a Hao"

-"pues no me importa, eso se lo gana por despreciarme y preferir a aquel ingles"

-"ja… estas completamente loca"

Aunque había seres que la nueva ley de Hao les parecía divertida y anda más que u juego, había otros a quienes les asustaba el pensar que haría Hao si violaban la nueva norma, así que era mejor evitar a Lyserg, y este comenzaba a notar el comportamiento de todos, el pobre ingles no tenia ni idea de la prohibición, y el único que estaba junto a el era Latkis, el cual había pasado toda la mañana siguiéndolo.

-"su nombre es Latkis verdad?"

-"si…"

-"sabrá acaso porque Hao me acepto como aliado suyo?"

-"no… pero el señor Hao es muy generoso, quizás sea por eso"

-"ummm… de casualidad habrá visto a Ali?"

-"no, no he visto a la señorita Ali"

-"ah… bueno y a… a…. ummm… como se llama la chica de los googles?"

-"Hoshi, pero yo no le recomiendo que la busque, sabe usted acaso que la señorita Hoshi esta loca? Demente… no le sugiero que usted se acerque a ella"

-"pero porque?"

-"eso yo no se, siempre ha estado loca, desde que es pequeña"

-"que hace ella aquí? Bueno, como se unió a Hao?"

-"eso nadie lo sabe, ella y el señor Hao se conocen desde hace mucho, corre el rumor de que se conocieron hace 1000 años, antes de que los Asakura traicionaran al señor Hao, y que después de todo lo que paso pasó ella lo sigue a todas partes"

-"ah… ya veo"

La conversación de Latkis no era la mejor que se pudiera desear, pero, en esos momentos Lyserg no tenia nadie mas con quien conversar, y el resto del día siguió igual, cada vez que Lyserg llegaba a alguna parte quien estuviera allí se iba de inmediato ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El mes que le siguió fue teóricamente lo mismo, por el día pasaba todo el tiempo solo seguido por la incomoda presencia de Latkis, y por la noche tenia que estar con Hao; Lyserg se había acostumbrado ya a lo "mal" que Hao l trababa por ser su "juguete nuevo" para divertirlo así por las noches. Pero lo que le costaba era la soledad, ningún camarada de Hao le dirigía la palabra, en ocasiones, Ali Hamilton le sonreía, Hikari, una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos amarillos lo saludaba con la mano, Satsuqui una chica de cabellos y ojos azules le hacia gestos con la cara, Rain un chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes le invitaba a jugar al poker, pero, las cuatro se iban corriendo en cuanto Latkis aparecía con su imponente figura.

-"quienes son ellas Latkis?"

-"el X-Team, pero tampoco se les acerque, están tan locas como Hoshi, bueno, no tanto, son las cazadoras de los X-LAWS, por ellas los X-LAWS solo eran siete cuando comenzó el Shaman Fight"

Y así los días siguieron pasando y la tristeza se apoderaba de nuevo del corazón de Lyserg, y era algo que todos comenzaban a notar.

Cierto día, el joven peliverde había logrado librarse de Latkis, y ahora deambulaba por el bosque "no salgas del bosque" habían sido las palabras de Hao, Lyserg no tenia intención de salir del bosque, solo quiera recorrerlo, conocerlo si era posible, camino alrededor de ¼ de hora, hasta llegar a un hermoso lago, un lago que por el color que poseía se notaba bastante profundo.

Un gran y hermoso lago, un perfecto lugar para terminar.

Hacia días que la tristeza le había envuelto el corazón a Lyserg, hacia días que había estado pensando en su muerte.

Planeando una buena forma de morir, no una forma cualquiera, no le molestaría que Hao lo atravesara o quemara como había hecho con sus padres, pero, aquel lago tampoco lucia anda mal, seria una muerte tranquila y placentera, además, quien sabe cuando podría volver a tener una oportunidad así, Latkis lo seguía todo el día, y ahora, solo ahora no se encontraba allí, perfecta forma d morir, solo, sin nadie que interfiriera, pacíficamente en aquel hermoso lago.

Ya lo había decidido, aquél algo seria su final.

Lyserg se acercaba lentamente al algo, estaba tremendamente helado, el frió le congelaba la cabeza, finalmente había llegado a una parte que lo cubría totalmente.

Todo comenzaba a tornársele borroso, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, la presión del agua lo iba asfixiando lentamente, la falta de oxigeno intensificaba todos sus dolores, pero, pronto terminaría.

Aquellos minutos habían sido los más largos y para Lyserg, eran los últimos; o lo hubieran sido d no ser porque alguien había sacado a Lyserg del agua antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo último que Lyserg vio antes de caer en la inconciencia había sido una sombra.

La silueta de un muchacho, al cual borrosamente le veía un largo cabello castaño, una mancha de color negro por ropa, y unos nítidos, clarísimos y preocupados ojos oscuros, después d eso, no pudo saber más.

Su rescatista estaba agitado por lo que le había pasado ¿Qué intentaba hacer Lyserg?

Era obvio que el ingles tenía demasiado agua en los pulmones, y el rescatista, Hao Asakura, no tuvo de otra mas que sacársela de la única forma, respiración boca a boca.

Tardo en que el peliverde recuperara la conciencia, y cuando esto paso, termino abrazado por Hao Asakura.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IV**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL y visítanos en:

Http/groups. 


	5. Capitulo V

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

gracias por los reviews me divierto mucho escribiendo esta historia lamento decepcionarlas por la falta de lemon pero es mi primer yaoi tengan paciencia, en este no aparecen cosas asi lo siento pero sigan disfrutando el ficc dejen reviews y no se olviden que apenas comenzamos

**CAPITULO V: ACERCAMIENTO Y PROFUNDIDAD**

Hao Asakura acababa de salvar a Lyserg Diethel de una segura muerte. El joven ingles había intentado ahogarse en el lago, gracias a los Grandes Espíritus Hao había llegado justo a tiempo¿Qué intentaba hacer Lyserg? y ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

Aquellos eran de los momentos más angustiantes que el shaman de fuego había vivido, ya había sacado l agua de los pulmones del peliverde, ahora solo podía esperar por lo que fuera a pasar con Lyserg

No podía soportar la idea d perderlo, no "nuevamente", ya había sufrido la bastante por eso, no podía dejarlo así, no iba a dejar que la luz de aquel ingles se apagara, no iba a permitirlo.

La sola idea mortificaba al shaman de fuego, pro pudo sentirse mucho mas tranquilo cuando Lyserg recupero la conciencia.

Eufórico por lo feliz que se encontraba Hao había abrazado fuertemente a un confundido Lyserg.

Por un momento el shaman de fuego pensaba que lo perdía todo, y ahora, ahora debía de saber porque el peliverde había actuado de esa manera

-"¿en que estabas pensado Lyserg?"-

Fueron las primeras palabras que el asustado Hao Asakura pudo proferir, realmente estaba preocupado por Lyserg.

¿Cómo era posible? Supuestamente, Lyserg era solo un juguete para Hao¿Por qué¿Por qué Hao estaba tan preocupado por el?

-"yo… no…"-

Lyserg no sabia que era lo que diva d decir, seguramente Hao jamás le perdonaría por aquel intento de suicidio.

Lyserg se sentía confundido, no habría nada que pudiera salvarlo de la furia d Hao, de pronto, un dolor de cabeza invadió al peliverde, y en cuanto este se desvaneció, había encontrado la solución a aquel problema que lo tenia acongojado.

Pero la sola idea hacia que la cabeza le doliera, y que el mismo se odiara en el alma.

Hao lucia mas molesto ahora que Lyserg se encontraba sano y salvo, el ingles había intentado escaparse de él; si Hao no lo tendría entonces no lo tendría nadie.

El joven ingles acababa de notar que Hao comenzaba a molestarse, aquellos ojos calidos iban adquiriendo con una velocidad increíble una tremenda furia; si Lyserg no hacia algo en aquel momento Hao lo aniquilaría; era cierto que Lyserg ya no quería estar mas tiempo en este mundo, pero, ni por los Grandes Espíritus iba a dejar que Hao fuese el que terminara con su miserable vida.

La única forma de salvarse era demasiado horrible para Lyserg, pero, solo esa lo ayudaría, solo con eso Hao no lo mataría, y quien sabe, quizás hasta olvidara aquel asunto y lo perdonaría.

Hao estaba apunto de llamar al Espíritu de Fuego, pero, ante su sorpresa fue detenido por Lyserg, el cual se había aferrado a el, había comenzado a llorar amargamente en sus brazos, estaba seguro de lo que hacia, no sabia si lo quiera, pero, sabia perfectamente lo que debía de hacer.

Antes de que Hao pudiera reaccionar por la conmoción de aquel abrazo, el peliverde había juntado sus labios con los suyos.

Hao no podía creerlo, había sido lo que había estado deseando.

En cuanto sintió los calidos labios de Lyserg, todo se le había olvidado, aquella furia, y aquel enojo, se habían ido con el viento, ligero, lento y muy muy lejos.

Hao se desprendió tiernamente de aquel beso, pero aun aferrando a Lyserg junto a su pecho, este sabia que se había salvado, que su vida estaba ahora a salvo.

Lo que Lyserg ahora no entendía era aquella sensación que había sentido al ser él quien besara a Hao.

Ahora no pensaba que aquella idea hubiese sido tan horrible, es mas, no pensaba que fuera mal idea, de hecho, lo había disfrutado; ahora que lo pensaba, Hao no parecía tan mala persona.

El peliverde no supo en aquel momento si era porque acababa de salir del algo helado, o porque era el shaman d fuego, pero, los brazos que lo abrazaban eran tan suaves y calidos, como si se tratase de una pequeña llamita, confortándolo, confortando su débil cuerpo que titilaba de frió.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Lyserg volvió a besar a Hao; era una sensación tan agradable, tan reconfortante y tan ligera.

Lyserg no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que odiara a Hao por haber matado a sus padres, se suponía que debía de matarlo por todo lo que había hecho, que lo despreciara porque era un terrible asesino. Y entonces… ¿que era aquella sensación que Lyserg estaba sentido en el estomago¿Por qué sentía que el color de su rostro iba en aumento¿Por qué no podía separarse de Hao¿porque seguía aterrándose a el¿Por qué¿por que?

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, dejando paso a la noche, y al tenue resplandor de las estrellas; las aguas del algo parecían tranquilas y calidas.

Había olvidado porque estaba allí, porque s encontraba allí, en medio del bosque, en aquel hermoso lago, que incluso había olvidado porque se encontraba empapado, lo había olvidado todo, o bueno, todo menos esa sensación que ahora tenia en el estomago por Hao.

Sentía cierta nostalgia, como si hubiera sentido eso antes; de pronto, en la cabeza de Lyserg apareció la imagen de un Hao de hace mil años; solo había sido por unos segundos, y a pesar de que nunca lo había visto antes, lyserg estaba seguro de que se trataba del Hao de hace 1000 años, lo había sabido inmediatamente. Volvió a sentir de nuevo los brazos de Hao; aun sentía que el shaman de fuego seguía preocupado, así que finalmente hablo.

-"yo.. lo siento Hao, nunca quise preocuparte… yo solo…"-

Lyserg sentía que había pasado muchísimos años desde aquel incidente, a pesar de que solo hacia unas horas se encontraba sumergido en las heladas aguas del lago

-"Calla Lyserg, soy yo quien debe de hablar"- Hao había hecho una pausa, dio un largo suspiro y depuse continuo –"Ali me comento que te había notado triste en los últimos días, y se sentía mal por no poder ayudarte, por no poder brindarte su amistad; cuado me puse a pensar porque mi hermanita te había visto de esa manera y yo no era porque ella te veía como un amigo, y yo te vi como un juguete, un objeto… pero de eso no me había dado cuenta hasta esta mañana, es por eso que le pedí a Latkis que dejara de seguirte pero…"-

La voz de Hao se había ido apagando mientras hablaba, ahora se le hacia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar.

Lyserg lo había notado y también había notado que Hao estaba profundamente arrepentido. Lyserg limpio una lagrima que escurrió por una mejilla de Hao.

Ahora entendía lo mucho que significaba para el shaman de fuego.

Tras ese acto de Lyserg, Hao abrazo al joven ingles con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Hao sentía la calida respiración de Lyserg junto a su rostro, el joven ingles sentía como su propio corazón latía cada vez mas aprisa.

Hao tomo lentamente la barbilla de Lyserg, regalándole un beso, no como aquellos con los que Lyserg había conocido a Hao, este beso era diferente, Lyserg no sentía aquella indiferencia, aquella agresividad, aquella furia, y aquel sentimiento de que no era nada mas que un juguete. Este era dulce, era tranquilo incluso sentía como lo era todo para Hao, ahora además, tenia su consentimiento, Lyserg ahora sabia que sentía algo por Hao, algo que nunca antes había sentido, Hao le gusta, realmente le gustaba, y mucho, pero ¿Por qué¿Cómo¿Como¿Como aquel asesino? No solo un asesino, el asesino de sus padres ¿por que el?

El peliverde sintió como los botones de su camisa eran desabrochados por Hao, el shaman de fuego le iba quitando lentamente la camisa; tenia frió, el cuerpo empapado y, el cuerpo de Hao se sentía tan calido y reconfortante…

…había pasado solo una hora, Lyserg estaba abrazado al cuerpo de Hao y estaba cubierto por la capa del mismo, Lyserg se levanto con dificultad; ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero aun lo sentía entumido, encontró rápidamente su ropa y se la coloco, mas sin embargo quería permanecer con la capa de Hao, era tan suave y calida como su dueño, además de que también desprendía ese agradable aroma que a Lyserg había empezado a gustarle tanto.

Levanto a Hao con un sutil y tierno beso, Hao también se vistió, pero le dejo la capa a Lyserg, no solo porque su ropa aun estuviera húmeda, sino porque era un regalo que le hacia.

Volvieron a la mansión, Hao le dio a Lyserg aquella habitación que a el tanto le gustaba, aquella donde el shaman de fuego pasaba sus malos ratos, para que si Lyserg lo deseara ya no tuviera que dormir obligatoriamente con Hao, esto hacia feliz a Lyserg, era lo que deseaba, la oportunidad de elegir, pero, aquella noche, había elegido permanecer al lado de Hao, aquella noche se quedo con su salvador, con el shaman de fuego, con aquel que ahora le había abierto su corazón

**FIN DEL CAPITULO V **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINAL y visítanos en:

Http/groups.


	6. capitulo VI

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

Gracias por los reviews, en especial el de Eriss mi alegro quie nuestras diferencias no hagan de lado el arte del fan fic

**CAPITULO VI: LA FURIA DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

La mañana siguiente llego pronto; cuando Lyserg despertó, Hao ya se había marchado de allí, se levanto de la cama y en la mesita de noche encontrón una nota negra

"_Hoy será un buen día"_

Escrito con unas grandes y resplandecientes letras rojas, al reverso de la tarjeta tenia el dibujo de una llama, seguramente aquella nota debía de provenir de Hao.

Así que Lyserg se metió al baño privado de aquella habitación, y decidió tomar un baño caliente, paso un largo rato allí, pensando en todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior; se alegraba de haber sido salvado por Hao.

Cuando salio del baño se coloco la ropa que Hao le había dejado, era la misma que el shaman de fuego había usado en el Shaman Fight, siempre se había preguntado porque Hao usaba tales zapatos, pero a la hora de ponérselos se dio cuanta de que eran especialmente cómodos, algo pesados pero muy muy cómodos, se coloco los guantes y la capa color crema y decidió bajar al desayuno.

Antes de que llegara al desayuno a lo lejos ya se oían los gritos por la pelea por el desayuno; en una ocasión Lyserg le había preguntado a Latkis porque no hacia lo mismo para todos, y este había respondido solo que al amo Hao le divertía ver tan felices a sus camaradas.

Lyserg admitía que parecía divertido ver a todos pelear por la comida, inclusive a la pequeña opacho, y también admitía que a el le hubiera gustado participar en alguna de aquellas discusiones.

Cuando el joven ingles entro al salón, como de costumbre todo quedo en silencio, mas no parecían aterrados como normalmente, ahora lucían diferentes, ahora el silencio fue roto por la voz de una mujer

-LYSERG! LYSERG!-

Era el grito eufórico de una chica, cuando Lyserg logro divisar a lo lejos se lleno de alegría, una joven de cabellos rizados y cafés, con los ojos de un bonito color avellana, con la piel clara y las mejillas rosadas, Ali Hamilton.

Cuando Ali llego a Lyserg esta lo abrazo con fuerza

-oh Lyserg, me alegro de que te encuentres bien, estaba tan preocupada, y cuando te vi dirigiéndote hacia el lago… bueno me asuste… pero, mi hermano, el ha entendido Lyserg, ha entendido, y ha quitado la prohibición-

Así que eso era, Hao les había prohibido a sus camaradas que hablaran con el, era por eso que todos se habían comportado de aquella manera con Lyserg, no era por que el les desagradara, era porque Hao les había prohibido acercarse, y ellos temían desobedecer sus ordenes, era solo eso.

A Lyserg en ese momento no le importo que Hao hubiera hecho aquella prohibición, al fin y al cabo, ahora, ya la había disuelto, y los demás parecían muchísimo mas cordiales que el día en el que había llegado; parecía que todo iba a salir de maravilla; así se sentó a desayunar junto con Ali, ella le agradaba, no solo por ser la hermana de Hao, sino que era una persona muy amable.

El desayuno termino pronto y Lyserg salio de la mansión, parecía un día tan radiante y hermoso el cielo estaba despejado y hacia un calido clima.

Habían pasado unas horas, y aunque Lyserg estaba solo, sentía que alguien lo observaba, una presencia oscura y pesada, no como la de Hao; la de el era imponente, mientras que esta si, era grande, pero mas que imponente era aterradora.

Lyserg estaba apunto de de retirarse y decirle a Hao sobre aquella presencia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un rayo de luz color negro oO no pregunten como son que yo tampoco me los imagino el cual atravesó y partió dos inmensos árboles ToT las eldas

Asustado no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que correr en dirección al bosque.

Los rayos de luz negra iban en aumento mientras que los árboles se hacían cada vez más y mas tupidos, uno mas cerca de otro, y por lo tanto mas difícil de escapar de aquellos rayos. El terreno iba haciéndose cada vez mas desigual y fangoso, dificultándole a Lyserg la huida, los Grandes Espíritus no estaba con el en ese momento.

Desesperado por no saber que hacer Lyserg ubio con cierta dificultad a un árbol que se encontraba allí ¬ ¬ porque no hizo eso desde el principio?

Espero allí por un largo rato, y fue entonces cuando vio a sus atacantes; primero había sido un hombrecillo no muy alto con una larga barba plateada que al igual que su cabello se encontraba totalmente enmarañados; vestía de negro pero a pesar de eso en sus ropas se notaban manchas de sangre, en la cabeza llevaba un curioso gorro de color carmesí con una estrella negra bordada en el lado izquierdo, en las manos llevaba una especie de lanza.

Cuando aquel se fue no tardo para que apareciera otro, un ser encapuchado con un aspecto lúgubre y una vieja capa negra con una pequeña estrellita roja bordada en el pecho, lo poco que se le veía de la piel era una especie de piel grisácea y viscosa, quizás putrefacta, Lyserg sintió una profunda tristeza cuando este paso cerca de el, toda su felicidad se había esfumado, dejándole solo sus malos recuerdos. Cuando el dementor se había marchado y Lyserg estaba apunto de bajar del árbol noto la presencia de una doxie; una pequeña hada carente de resplandor, vestida de negro brillante con su largo y pesado cabello color azabache, con unos resplandecientes ojos rojos; sus alas eran cristalinas pero tiradas a negro, en un a de ellas le resplandecía una estrella plateada, gracias a la divinidad de los Grandes Espíritus , Lyserg evadió a la doxie, pero para su desgracia casi se topa con una mezcla de gato y demonio, era un ser con unas ojeras afiladas y aspecto de gato, con cuerpo regordete, con una cola largo y en espira en la punta, cubierto con un espeso pelaje negro, de la espalda le nacían un par de alas de murciélago color rojo y en la cola tenia una estrella roja marcada, Lyserg no supo que era esa cosa, pero no iba a intentar averiguarlo.

Cuando aquella cosa se fue Lyserg escucho venir a lo que el creyó era un animal, pero casi cae del árbol al ver a la criatura aquella; cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión con filosas y venenosas púas, patas de león con filosas garras en ellas y una pata con una estrella, cabeza de humano con tres afiladas hileras de dientes por cada enorme quijada, dientes afilados y capaces de desgarrar fácilmente la carne humana. Lyserg reconoció de inmediato a la criatura, sabia que era una manticora, puesto hacia mucho había tenido un encuentro casi falta con una; ahora que lo pensaba no estaba seguro de cómo había escapado en esa ocasión ¿Qué había pasado?. La manticora olfateo un largo rato el árbol donde se encontraba Lyserg, pero un grito la distrajo

-Dopamina regresa acá ahora mismo-

Lyserg conocía aquella voz, era la voz de una chica, con cierta altanería y con un silbido recordando a las serpientes, la voz de Hoshi. La manticora corro alegre y dócil; Lyserg la siguió con la mirada encontrándose para su sorpresa con una Hoshi Wolfgang Hime montada en un basilisco, una serpiente de enorme tamaño, con la piel verdosa de un color esmeralda, con unos grandes ojos color amarillentosnota: para aquellos que no lo saben tras su muerte un basilisco puede seguir matando con los ojos pero esta vez a voluntad y en una escama de la frente de color púrpura tenia incrustada una estrella negra; ahora Lyserg entendía la relación en todas aquellas criaturas, todas portaban alguna estrella, Hoshi, estrellas ¿Por qué? Acaso todas esas criaturas eran propiedad de Hoshi?

La chica soltó un silbido, y de pronto todos los espíritus se encontraban alrededor de ella, los seis, aun así, había algo raro, algo.

Cuando Lyserg pudo darse cuenta de que era, ya estaba siendo asfixiado por una criatura, su tacto era helado; se dio media vuelta y se percato de que Akuma era quien lo ahogaba. Hoshi se acerco y comenzó a hablar

-allí estas Lyserg Diethel, sabes? Ere bastante frustrante, de haber sabido que me causarías tantos problemas te hubiera dejado con los X-LAWS, pero, bueno, de eso me encargo ahora-

¿Qué tenia planeado hacer aquella chica y sobretodo ¿Por qué? Acaso era por lo de Hao?

-no se porque traigas la ropa de mi precioso, pero no te voy a perdonar Lyserg-

Hoshi había conjurado su báculo RUC, un bastón color negro y bastante largo, con un símbolo mágico en un extremo de color fucsia, con un par de alas negras. Hoshi comenzó a girarlo en el aire y de el salieron los rayos negros que lo habían atacado antes.

Lyserg estaba más que asustado, si no hacia ago esa cosa lo golpearía. Su única esperanza era la pequeña Morphin, pero ella se había quedado en la base de los X-LAWS, muy lejos de donde se encontraba su amo en ese preciso momento, lo único que tenia consigo era aquel péndulo de cristal regalo de su padre, un cristal sagrado; ESO ERA! Aquel péndulo de cristal era sagrado; y por lo que Lyserg había notado todos aquellos espíritus no eran otra cosa que demonios, todo de clase oscura. Lyserg esperaba que los Grandes Espíritus lo ayudaran y que ese péndulo lo salvara en aquellos momentos; sin otra esperanza el joven peliverde incrusto el cristal en la mano de Akuma que lo sujetaba, al instante un humo color carmesí salio de la mano del demonio, haciendo que inmediatamente Akuma soltara a Lyserg con la mano izquierda casi destrozada. Hoshi lanzo un grito y después de esto sus seis espíritus restantes comenzaron a correr en círculos

-mira lo que haz hecho, maldita sabandija; dañaste Akuma-

Los otros espíritus parecían retorcerse de dolor solo por aquellas palabras "dañaste a Akuma"

Lyserg no sabía bien lo que podrían hacerle Hoshi y sus espíritus cuando esta hubiera recuperado el control, pero tampoco iba a quedarse allí para verlo cuando sucediera.

Corrió mientras todos estaban distraídos; mientras Akuma se curaba lo poco que le haba quedado de la mano, mientras que los otros espíritus corrían en circulo, y mientras que Hoshi intentaba recuperar el control de la situación.

Lyserg llego de regreso a la mansión; pero escucho tremenda explosión proveniente del bosque, al instante, apareció una furiosa Hoshi montada en Mamba su basilisco, detrás iba flotando Mayfair el dementor, Pandora la doxie volva rápidamente cerca del báculo RUC, Rôshell el gorra rojasi no saben que es pregunte corría arrastrando a Link la especie de gato-demonio, seguidos de de Dopamina la manticora.

Lyserg asustado entro a la mansión; intentando encontrar algún lugar seguro donde resguardarse de aquella chica loca y de sus demoníacos espíritus.

Llegando así al ático de la mansión, un lugar frió, desolado y polvoriento; pero, extrañamente familiar

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VI**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI

♠♣♦♥desquicias de wolfgang hime♥♦♣♠

hoshi:hola gente bonita espero que les guste el ficc, la cosa se pone cada vez mas interesante

akuma: yo me aburro

liserg: por mi esta bien, se nota que hao me quiere

hao: callate inglesito

lyserg: si hao ♥/♥

hoshi: cuidadito y pones tus manos en lo que es mio lys, bueno por ahora no hay mucho que decir, solo que tengan paciencia, estoy bajo amenaza y si no me apuro en la escuela no me dejaran escribir asi que por fa no se desesperen si me tardo en actualizar de ahora en adelante, pero dejen que se me prenda el foco y les escribire algo bueno


	7. Capitulo VII

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO VII: EPITAFIO DE UN ARMARIO PROHIBIDO**

Tras la furia de Hoshi, Lyserg había tenido que resguardarse en la mansión; en lo más profundo y lejano. El joven ingles había llegado hasta el ático de la mansión de Hao; era un lugar amplio tapizado con una bonita madera de caoba, peo que era cubierta por una gran capa de de polvo y mugre; parecía que nadie haba estado en aquel lugar desde hacia varios años.

Lyserg pensó que era un buen lugar para refugiarse o al menos hasta que Hoshi se calmara; puesto que el no quería acusarla con Hao, ella había sido quien lo había salvado de los X-LAWS, y lo había traído hasta allí, a aquel nuevo y maravilloso mundo, gracias a ella había olvidado muchas cosas; su vida se había vuelto ligera y tranquila, ahora ya no sufría de maltratos además de que le había comenzado a tomar mucho cariño a Hao

Aquel viejo y mugriento ático tenia algo familiar; no solo aquella esencia que haba sentido desde el momento en que había llegado a aquella mansión, sino esta vez era algo mas, esta vez estaba seguro de que había estado allí antes, el olor de aquel lugar era a humedad y a un ligero toque de canela; y el peculiar aroma de Hao, pero¿Por qué?¿que tenia aquel lugar para que Lyserg se sintiera de aquella manera? Una cierta nostalgia y melancolía por aquel lugar, como si fuera parte de su pasado, una parte muy importante.

Aquel pasado que había bloqueado justo después de que Hao asesinara a sus padres ¿Por qué lo había bloqueado si se suponía que en aquel entonces había sido feliz?¿realmente había sido feliz?¿o es que acaso había algo en aquel pasado que Lyserg no debía recordar? O mas bien… no quería recordad…

Avanzo lentamente por el ático, sabia a la perfección donde estaban todas las cosas, donde estaban todos los obstáculos, e incluso sabia donde estaban las tablas sueltas que no debía de pisar.

Entre aquel vejo ático, choco con un piano viejo y descuidado, prácticamente desecho, un piano que no pensó que estuviese allí, un elegante piano de color negro, cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, las notas estaban rotas, y algunas de ellas ya no producían sonido alguno, pero, un flash back inundo de pronto la cabeza de Lyserg, era la imagen borrosa de alguien tocando ese piano, intacto, seguramente debía de estar nuevo, y una extraña melodía, una melodía que a la vez era familiar pero tan extraña, tan distante y tan lejana, tan ajena y tan suya…y de repente el recuerdo se fue, como se van aquellos sueños que en ocasiones uno tiene, y que por mas que se intenta recordar no se consiguen mas que vagos recuerdos de lo que e ha visto y oído.

Estaba parado nuevamente en el ático polvoriento, frente a aquel piano, de nuevo a la realidad.

El olor de Hao parecía ir en aumento al igual que la nostalgia y la melancolía.

Lyserg se sentía más que confundo; sus recuerdos no parecían tener alguna relación con aquel ático, mas sin embargo podría jugar por los Grandes Espíritus que había estado allí antes.

Lyserg permaneció allí un buen tiempo; aun se escuchaban explosiones por toda la mansión, Hoshi debía de estar aun furiosa y no iba a salir de con ella en ese estado, estaría poniendo en un muy alto riesgo su vida; y justo ahora que comenzaba a apreciarla.

Se escuchaba correr algo, como si fuese un animal del tamaño de un león, Lyserg no tardo en reconocer que debía de ser Dopamina la manticora perteneciente de Hoshi, que seguramente lo estaba buscando.

La puerta del ático se abrió de pronto y Lyserg rápidamente se escondió bajo el piano, como lo supuso, Dopamina entro al ático de golpe y comenzó a olfatear todo lentamente; la manticora estaba cerca de Lyserg, tanto que este podía ver los afilados dientes de esta, finalmente para su alivio la manticora se alejo sin encontrar a Lyserg.

En cuanto aquel demonio salio del ático Lyserg logro salir de debajo del piano, estaba tan asustado; las manticoras lo aterraban, y a quien no?, una vez una lo había atacado, aunque no sabia exactamente como había salido con vida, sabia que alguien lo había salvado, pero no estaba seguro de quién…

El joven ingles siguió caminando por el ático aquel, entonces, encontró para su sorpresa un viejo armario oO narnia?- no narnia no con una inscripción "LYSERG DIETHEL"

Lyserg callo de espaldas al ver aquello ¿Por qué aquel armario tendría su nombre? Si tan solo fuera g o Diethel pondría pensar que se trataba de tan solo una coincidencia, pero así, todo junto, Lyserg Diethel, no había duda, era su nombre completo, se refería a el ¿Por que?¿ porqué estaba grabado allí?

Abrió lentamente el armario, esperando encontrarse con algo malo, pero en su lugar solo encontró algunas cosas algo quemadas, las tomo lentamente, algunos juguetes, algunas ropas, y otra vez, un recuerdo evanescente, sabia que aquello le había pertenecido hace mucho ¿Por qué estaban entonces en casa de Hao¿Qué hacían allí?, tan lejos de Londres, del lugar de su infancia, si es que ralamente la había pasado allí.

Ahora; once años después, no tenia la menor idea de gran parte de su infancia; no recordaba nada antes de que Hao matara a su familia, había borrado por completo todo aquello; ahora ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de aquel hecho; era claro que alguien había asesinado a sus padres, era claro que ese alguien había sido Hao Asakura¿pero era tan claro el porque? Lyserg había crecido con la idea de había sido porque no habían querido unírsele e sus sucias ambiciones; que no habían querido cooperar con el para crear un mundo de shamanes, y que ellos, habían intentado desafiarlo… ¿era eso la verdad?¿como estaba seguro de que esa era la verdad? Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien le había contado aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido el quien lo había pensado de esa manera ¿Cuál era la verdad?

Lyserg estuvo admirando aquellos juguetes por un largo rato, no le traían recuerdos de su pasado, este estaba totalmente bloqueado, pero, algo en ellos le daba una corazonada.

Entre todas las cosas aquellas encontró algo, un pequeño oso de peluche, un oso roto de muchas partes y algo quemado

-Mr… Mr. Faiya-

La voz de Lyserg era como un susurro, recordaba a la perfección a aquel pobre oso, aquel osito le había pertenecido hacia muchísimo tiempo, había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su madre, anterior al péndulo de cristal que le había salvado la vida, sus padres se le habían regalado ¿de verdad habían sido sus padres? El nombre de aquel oso era Mr. Faiya, señor fuego, con la palabra fuego recordaba inmediatamente a Hao, pero se puso a pensar porque en aquel entonces le habría puesto así al oso. Nunca le gusto el fuego, aun así le puso a aquel oso Mr. Faiya… Lyserg comenzó a oír ruidos a lo lejos, oía nuevamente a Dopamina subir por las escaleras de mármol, pero esta vez venia acompañado por los rápidos y ligeros pasos de una chica, de inmediato supo que debía de tratarse de Hoshi, la cual subía a toda prisa acompañada de su manticora, que seguramente lo había encontrado hacia unos momentos, pero que ahora había ido mejor pos su dueña.

Aterrado Lyserg, no tenia de otra, la única salida que tenia el ático era por la que Hoshi y Dopamina entrarían… estaba totalmente atrapado.

Ante su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que en aquel ático había una pequeña ventana, apenas lo suficientemente espaciosa para que cupiera una persona no muy ancha, emocionado Lyserg fue corriendo a la ventana, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel ático estaba demasiado alto, aunque cayera sobre Latkis seria seguro que se rompiera todos los huesos, y eso si le iba bien.

Aun así, seria su única opción; si no Hoshi lo mataría seguramente, aquella chica estaba bastante loca.

Los pasos iban haciéndose cada vez más y más cercanos, y la presión que envolvía a Lyserg iba haciéndose más fuerte, ambos caminos podrían llevarlo a la muerte… pero uno era mas seguro que otro. Así pues Lyserg tomo a aquel oso y salto por la ventana.

El ático estaba a cinco pisos del suelo, no tardo mucho en que Lyserg estuviera apunto de estrellarse en el piso, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba allí abajo, justo en el lugar donde se impactaría, un joven de cabellos oscuros y largos, oportuno que estuviera allí, Lyserg ahogo un grito de horror el cual hizo que Hao se percatara de su presencia. Así pues, este lo rescato nuevamente ahora amortiguando su caída con la inmensa mano del Espíritu de Fuego

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VII**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	8. Capitulo VIII

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO VIII: IMPOTENCIA POR UN PASADO PERDIDO**

Lyserg se encontraba algo aturdido; estaba recostado en el suelo, en el suave pasto de los jardines; acababa de caer de cinco pisos de altura y milagrosamente aun estaba con vida. Hao quien lo había salvado nuevamente se encontraba a unos pasos de el, lucia angustiado y pensar que le joven ingles había hecho tal cosa lo afligía mas; Lyserg aun estaba asustado, por un breve momento imagino que hubiera pasado si Hao no hubiera estado en aquello momentos por los jardines, su respiración aun era bastante agitada, no podía creer su suerte.

De pronto escucho un horrible y desgarrador grito mas parecido al silbido de una serpiente que a un grito humano, aun así Lyserg reconoció de inmediato que debía de tratarse de Hoshi entrando al ático y darse cuenta de no había nada allí mas que viejas y pólvoras cosas.

Pero se llevo tal sorpresa al ver que Hoshi había saltado de la misma manera en la que el lo había hecho, que iba cayendo en picada.

Hao parecía no haberla notado, y si lo había hecho no le había dado la menor importancia.

Antes de que la chica cayera al piso, Akuma había salido disparado en dirección a ella, haciendo que su aterrizaje fuera sencillo y ligero.

Hoshi aun lucia bastante alterada, y Hao estaba desconcertado, había visto a Lyserg y después a Hoshi salir de la ventana que se encontraba ola en el ático… y fue cuando recordó ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos en el ático el cual estaba prohibido para todos? De la chica no le sorprendía, Hoshi Wolfgang Hime tenia la mala costumbre de romper todas y cada una de las reglas que se le impusieran ¿pero Lyserg?

-¿que tanto estaban haciendo allá arriba?-

Hao estaba mas que molesto, no solo por el hecho de que Lyserg hubiera desobedecido sus ordenes, y hubieras subido al ático, sino, porque aquella caída pudo haberlo matado ¿acaso intentaba suicidarse nuevamente?

-dime que hace Lyserg con tu ropa Hao!-

La chica cargaba su báculo RUC el cual giraba velozmente en el aire

-cálmate Hoshi… últimamente has estado bastante insoportable-

-EL INSOPORTABLE ES LYSERG!-

Hoshi se había lanzado en dirección a Lyserg amenazándolo con el báculo, pero para su desgracia la chica había caído tropezando con Dopamina el cual acababa de llegar saliendo de la mansión, la manticora había caído haciendo un hoyo en el piso en el cual haba caído Hoshi y sin querer había terminando espinándose con las púas de la cola de Dopamina

-kyahahahahahahahahaha….-

Hoshi había comenzado a reírse como loca y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, Hao parecía un poco resignado mientras que Lyserg no entendía que le había pasado a Hoshi, parecía haber olvidado todo, su ira y su enojo. Hao había ayudado a Hoshi a salir de aquel agujero y ahora la chica parecía no estar totalmente conciente. Tardo en que el joven ingles entendiera que era a causa de las púas que le nacían a la manticora en la cola, las cuales podían inyectar lo que su nombre indicaba "Dopamina" para quienes no saben, la Dopamina es una sustancia que le inyectan a los desequilibrados para que no estén en todos sus sentidos y poder controlarlos -

Lyserg estaba seguro que después de que para cuando el efecto de la Dopamina se le pasara a Hoshi esta ya habría dejado su ira para otro día, así que finalmente se alivio; siguió con la mirada a Hao mientras conducía a la chica de regreso a la mansión.

El peliverde se quedo allí, en los jardines aforrándose a Mr. Faiya, aquel oso que según recordaba le había dado su padre; y claro, también era al que le había contado sus problemas, al que le había contado sus alegrías y sus tristezas.

¿Por qué aquel oso estaba allí? En casa de Hao ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá? Entendía que si el oso estaba en tan malas condiciones era por el tiempo y por e incendio de s casa… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo aquel oso y las demás cosas habían sobrevivido a aquel incendio? Estaba claro que alguien las había tenido que sacar antes de que el incendio hubiera arrasado y consumido toda su casa ¿podría ser posible que Hao se hubiera llevado consigo aquel oso? Era extraño pensar las cosas así, pero esa era la única explicación "lógica" que tenia. Le alegraba tener algo de su pasado, de que algo de aquellos seguramente hermosos tiempos estuviera con el, pero que desafortunadamente no podía recordar ¿Por qué¿Por que no podía recordar su pasado¿Por que todo se había bloqueado en el día de la muerte de sus padres?

-es que no quieres recordar que fue lo que en verdad paso-

Lyserg se sobresalto al oír aquella voz que no provenía de nadie y parecía no salir de ningún lado, pero que mas sin embargo estaba seguro de haber oído

- ¿no será que hay algo en tu pasado que deseas olvidar?, o ¿que alguien desea que olvides?-

Había vuelto oír aquella voz, ahora se daba cuenta de que era una voz idéntica a la de el, una voz igual a la suya, pero, con un acento frió, sarcástico e incluso burlón

-admítelo Lyserg, sabes que hay algo en tu pasado que no deseas recordar-

-¿a que te refieres? Lo único que me gustaría olvidar es aquel trágico día, mas sin embargo esta allí, para atormentarme, día tras día, noche tras noche¿porque ha tenido que pasar?-

-hasta ahora nunca te habías puesto así por eso Lyserg-

-es que… ahora se que Hao me gusta mucho¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?-

-¿no te has puesto a pensar porque Hao te atrae tanto?-

Era verdad, aun no se había puesto a pensar en aquello, no estaba muy seguro de la razón por la que Hao le gustaba, solo sabia que cuando estaba con el parecía estar a salvo, parecía como si anda pudiese salir mal, además, sentía un no se que, una sensación tan ligera y tranquila, y además tan familiar; y sin pensarlo, volvió a escuchar en su mente aquella melodía, que había escuchado en el momento en que había estado parado frente aquel piano descuidado, la misma melodía tan familiar, tan suya, llenándolo de nostalgia nuevamente, las notas musicales iban creciendo lentamente, iban aumenta su intensidad y sus sentimientos

-¿lo has recordó acaso?-

Aquella voz volvía a llamar a Lyserg, ahora parecía que se mofaba de el, que aquella parte de si sabia a la perfección que era lo que había pasado en su pasado, 5 años de su vida bloqueados ¿Por qué¿Por qué los había bloqueado?

Lyserg seguía aferrado a Mr. Faiya, a su pequeño oso, a aquel que lo había visto en aquel bloqueado pasado, si acaso pudiera conocer a alguien que con tocar algún objeto pudiera decirle todo lo que aquel oso había visto, aunque fuera un solo momento, un solo recuerdo, uno tan siquiera.

Lyserg lo deseaba, deseaba poder recordad algo… era lo único que pedía, un solo instante, aunque fuera un simple recuerdo evanescente.

Apenas había notado que de sus ojos habían comenzado a escurrir lagrimas, estaba realmente desesperado.

Ahora Lyserg sentía que realmente había algo extraño en su pasado, algo que si recordaba haría que su vid cambiara drásticamente.

Aun no entendía porque Hao había asesinado a sus padres, ahora dudaba de que fuera porque algún día se rehusaron a servirle… dudaba que fuese esa la verdad, estaba seguro de que era algo más, el problema era ¿Qué?

Se frustraba por no poder saber nada… por sentirse impotente y por no hacer nada

-las estrellas podrían guiarte Lyserg-

Nuevamente aquella voz en su interior le había vuelto a hablar ¿las estrellas podrían guiarte¿Qué quería decir eso? Y ¿a que se refería con la palabra estrellas¿se refería a las estrellas que salen por la noche? O quizás, aquella voz se refería a algo más, o más bien, a alguien más, alguien que tuviera alguna relación con las estrellas; alguien, alguien que fuese "una estrella"… alguien…. Y ese alguien, Hoshi Wolfgang Hime

Aquella chica estaba loca y era bastante demoníaca, pero, creía que si alguien lo podía ayudar en ese momento esa era Hoshi. No tena la menor idea de cómo una chica que apenas había conocido hacia unos meses iba a poder rebelarle su pasado, y la verdad era que no le importaba; el solo deseaba que ella lo ayudara. Lyserg sabia no se porque que ella podría, pero no estaba tan seguro si ella querría… ¿no lo había querido matar hacia solo unas horas?

No importaba, estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida con tal de poder recuperar algo de su pasado, algo mas que no fuera el día en que Hao Asakura había asesinado a sus padres

**FIN DE CAPITULO VIII**

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI

desquicias de wolfgan hime

hoshi: hola gente bonita!!! que bueno es verles!!! espero que les siga gustando el ficc, se que a veces se me safa la canica y escribo puras tonteras pero espero que les guste el capitulo, la verdad y no estoy muy segurapero que se le va a hacer... jajaja muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! nos vemos luego au revoir!!


	9. Capitulo IX

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO IX: LAMENTO BRILLANTE, Y LAMENTO ESTELAR**

Era alrededor de la media noche, Hao Asakura y Hoshi Wolfgang Hime se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, bastante lejos de todos los demás que dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones.

La chica tenia la mirada fijada en el suelo, mientras que Hao observaba como la chica lloraba, seguía con la mirada cada una de sus lágrimas; era deprimente verla en ese esta, hacia mucho tiempo que no la había visto llorar de esa manera; de hecho, solo había llorado de esa manera en dos ocasiones anteriores, la noche en que un sujeto haba asesinado a su madre, y "aquella vez", un día hace diez años que habían perdido a alguien muy importante, alguien que había visto algo que no debía y que ahora había escapado. Desde aquella noche Hoshi no lloraba de esa manera, no lloraba de una amera tan pura y tan deprimente; aquella chica que se mostraba siempre fuerte, siempre altanera y siempre imponente; ahora, en esta ocasión tenia la cabeza baja, el cabello le caía suavemente por su cara, la cual estaba empapada; sus legres y desquiciados ojos esmeralda ahora estaban vidriosos y turbados por una gruesa capa de agua.

Para Hao era triste verla así, pero, prefería ahora que sacara esos sentimientos, hacia tantos años que se esforzaba por sonreír o por e fuerte cuando por dentro estuviera destrizada.

Todo había empezado hacia unas horas, el sol acababa de ocultarse y hacia rato que Lyserg se había encerrado en su recamara sin permitirle a nadie la entrada, no había bajado a cenar y eso preocupaba a Hao de modo que había ido con ella, ella había estado con Lyserg en la tarde, y quería saber que era lo que había pasado con el ingles.

Cuando entro a su habitación, Hoshi se encontraba tirada en el piso, ya para ese entonces había comenzado a llorar, pero allí estaba cubierta de odio, el efecto de la Dopamina ya se le había pasado y estaba llorando con la oscuridad a su alrededor, tenia la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Akuma el cual le acariciaba con suavidad y delicadeza el cabello mientras que le hablaba en idioma infernal, pero con dulzura lo que hizo suponer al shaman de fuego que la estaba consolando.

Sus seis espíritus restantes no se encontraban con ella, Hoshi no confiaba en ellos como lo hacia con Akuma.

En cuanto Hao había entrado a la habitación Hoshi se había parado rápidamente y se había secado las alarmas, hacia un esfuerzo increíble por mostrar su altanería, porque su señor no se diese cuenta de que lloraba

-que paso Hoshi?-

La chica no le había contestado, solo lo miraba con el odio que le había inculcado Akuma

-Akuma te pido que te vallas, necesito hablar con Hoshi-

-ME REHUSÓ… no voy a dejar a Ho-shi sola… no depuse de lo que ha pasado-

-se supone que el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo-

-A MI SOLO ME DA ORDENES HO-SHI!-

Es era lo detestable de Hoshi y de sus espíritus, la chica rompía todas las reglas que se le impusieran, mientras que sus espíritus tenían libertad de cualquier orden que no proviniera de la chica de las estrellas, aun así, Hoshi le había regalado a Akuma una dulce sonrisa, este había hecho un geste de resignación con las manos y se había esfumado perdiéndose en las sombras y saliendo de la habitación.

Hao que había quedado solo en la habitación con Hoshi solo se limitaba a mirarla de lejos… no sabia como debía de actuar, había visto con claridad que Hoshi había estado llorando, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no la veía llorar

-que paso Hoshi?-

Esta vez la chica soltó un sollozo, parecía que cada una de las palabras de Hao le hacia daño, que cada una le causaba dolor, un dolor que solo ella podía sentir

-yo…-

Hoshi se había sentado en su cama adocelada y Hao se había acercado a ella, su gran poder espiritista sentía a la perfección aquella aura maligna y como cada vez se iba desvaneciendo un poco

-quería hablar contigo de Lyserg Hao-

La voz de Hoshi en esos momentos era débil, un poco mas baja y seria tan solo un pensamiento.

-es curioso, porque yo tamben venia a hablar de Lyserg contigo Hoshi-

-si claro… ahora es de lo único que quieres hablar conmigo-

A pesar de que Hoshi disfrazaba ahora muy bien el tono de su voz, le costaba trabajo retener las lagrimas

-Hao… quiero… quiero que me digas porque estas tan interesado en Lyserg Diethel-

Hao suspiro ¿Por qué le volvía a preguntar eso?

-pensé que lo habías entendido en aquella ocasión-

-es que…ummm. Te lo voy a decir porque de todas maneras te vas a enterar-

Hoshi respiro profundamente, sabia lo que iba a decir la iba a meter en problemas, puesto que Hao se molestaría, aun así ella había decidido decirse aunque no estaba muy segura porque

-ummm… Ali me contó lo que paso entre tu y Lyserg en el lago… bueno, que tu y el ahora se "entienden" mejor, y bueno, cuando vi a Lyserg esta mañana con tu ropa pues, fue cuando lo comprendí, cuando comprendí lo mucho que significaba Lyserg para ti… y que yo no tenia la menor esperanza… pero… mis celos me cegaron, estaba aferrada a la idea de que te quería solo para mi, y me negaba a aceptar la derrota…- había soltado un sollozo parecido a una serpiente agonizado -así que quise… quise eliminar a Lyserg, eliminar a mis enemigos, tal como me había enseñado, aunque Lyserg en realidad no era mi enemigo, hay una gran diferencia , pero no la vi, yo vi a Lyserg como un enemigo, incluso como te digo intente usar a todos mis espíritus en su contra, tu mismo lo viste, cuando intente atacarlo falle… yo nunca fallo, mucho menos estando tan furiosa, creo que ese niño esta protegido por la divinidad de los Grandes Espíritus , incluso cuando lo tenia logro lastimar a Akuma con un péndulo que le salvo la vida-

-y a todo esto que es lo que ha venido a contármelo? Algo debió de pasar-

Hoshi pareció dudar si contarle a Hao aquello, era verdad, algo había afectado sus planes, pero no sabia como contárselo a Hao, era algo tan extraño que incluso ella lo dudaba

-y bien Hoshi… estoy esperando tu respuesta-

- no me lo vas a creer, prométeme que no te burlaras de mi Hao-

Hao dio un respiro los ojos de Hoshi escurrían de unas transparentes lagrimas, realmente estaba diciendo a verdad, suplicando a Hao que le permitiera seguir a su ritmo

-esta bien Hoshi… prometo no burlarme de ti, intentare creerte-

La chica había hecho un intento por sonreír que era opacado por aquellas lágrimas, que le humedecían la cara

-ummm… bueno, la primera fue solo por gracia de los Grandes Espíritus, como te digo Lyserg posee un péndulo sagrado que es lo que lo ha salvado de mis espíritus, sabes que solo Akuma puede resistir ese tipo de magia, incluso sin mucho éxito, sabes perfectamente que algo lo lastima, así Lyserg se escapo de mi, bueno, fue a refugiarse al ático, aquel prohibido hace tantos años por ti, cuando yo llegue Lyserg ya se había arrojado por la ventana, ya estaba otra vez fuera de mi alcance, pero eso no importa ahora, ahora, había encontrado algo en aquel ático, un piano antiguo y roto, pero aun así muy bonito, y entonces vino a mi cabeza una melodía - la chica había dejado de hablar y comenzaba a silbar una hermosa y deprimente melodía, una melodía llena de melancolía y nostalgia, pero Hoshi solo recordaba un tramo - cuando recordé esta canción, vino a mi una imagen bastante extraña.. Una imagen la cual me negaba a creer, pero cuando baje e iba a atacar a Lyserg este se aferro a aquel viejo y descuidado oso, y fue entonces cuando lo volví a recordar, un niño de cabellos verdes con los ojos llorosos aferrado a aquel mismo oso, era esa misma imagen, Lyserg Diethel, el… el…-

No pudo terminar aquella oración, no encontraba las palabras para asegurarle a Hao que ella pensaba que Lyserg formaba parte de su pasado, era una idea totalmente fuera del contexto, ni siquiera podía recordad con claridad nada que no fuera la muerte de su madre, su pasado al igual que el de Lyserg estaba totalmente bloqueado

Hao acababa de notar que a chica comenzaba a salirse de si, lucia desesperada por no entender que era lo que estaba pasando en esos precisos momentos, por no entender que era lo que había pasado años atrás en su vida.

Ahora Hao comprendía que era tiempo de que su compañera supiera la verdad, una verdad que el había borrado por su propio bien y por el de ella, pero sobretodo por el bien de "aquella persona"

Pero ahora ya no importaba, ahora estaba seguro que aquel pasado la iba a cambiar un poco, y rezaba a los Grandes Espíritus porque fuera para bien.

Hao había sacado de sus manos una llama, una hermosa llama de color rojizo, en la cual Hao había clavado sus ojos; su compañera había hecho lo mismo; aquel fuero le estaba llamando

Sin saberlo había comenzado a tocar el fuego si preguntarse acaso si la llama pudiera quemarle, ahora y al contacto con las manos de la chica la llama había adquirido un hermoso color azulado, un azul fuerte…. Un azul… que había hecho que la llama le devolviera todos sus recueros robados a la hija de las estrellas

Hao y Hoshi se encontraba afuera, varias horas después de que la chica hubiera sido regresada su memoria y su pasado

- yo siento mucho mas lo que he hecho…sabía que había algo en Lyserg-

-no te angusties Hoshi… yo se que no sabias lo que hacías, ahora cálmate, nunca es bueno ver llorar de esa manera a una señorita, mucho menos cuando es la estrella de la felicidad, no hay nada mas deprimente que ver triste a aquel hermoso resplandor-

Finalmente Hoshi había secado sus lágrimas y le había dado las buenas noches a Hao retirándose a su habitación, el día siguiente tendría algo muy importante que hacer y alguien muy importante con quien hablar

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IX **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	10. Capitulo X

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO X: UNA ENORME DISCULPA Y UNA BUENA AMIGA**

El sol del nuevo día se asomaba por las filtraciones de las cortinas de ceda de la cama adocelada de Lyserg Diethel.

Lyserg acostumbraba dormir con Hao, incluso después de que esto lo hubiese liberado, pero la noche anterior había estado bastante asustado, no solo por el hecho de que había estado escuchando una voz en su cabeza, sino que estaba asustado por Hoshi, estaba asustado incluso por Hao, incluso estaba asustado por aquello, por su pasado un pasado totalmente oculto, totalmente cerrado a e a pesar de que era su dueño, un pasado que apresa no pertenecerle, porque simplemente no lo recordaba

Lyserg se sobresalto al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta, no le era necesario preguntar quien era, había sentido aquella presencia mucho antes de que esta llegar a la puerta, sabia que se trababa de Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, su presencia era inconfundible

-Lyserg puedo pasar?-

Aquella voz, su voz única, con aquella altanería y aquel silbido que recordaba a las serpientes que había adquirido por su don de hablar el Parcel, al lengua de las serpientes

-pásate Hoshi-

A pesar de que ella hubiera intentado matarlo, a Lyserg no dejaba de agradarle Hoshi, había algo en ella, algo tan familiar como lo había en Hao, cierto aire de nostalgia y esa melancolía.

Hoshi había entrado en la habitación de Lyserg, iba seguida de Mayfair su dementor

-ummm que es esa cosa Hoshi?-

-el es Mayfair, es mi dementor, uno de mis espíritus acompañantes-

-en verdad es un dementor? Bueno, luce bastante feliz-

-oh-

Era verdad que Mayfair lucia bastante desquiciado, un dementor con alegría propia

-mi pobre Mayfair quedo así porque hace unos años ataco a Akuma, intentaba robarse su alma pero…-

Un dementor intento robarle el alma a un demonio… por alguna razón aquel suceso le era familiar algo en el…

El dementor aquel incluso lucia conocido, aquella expresión desconcertada, como si estuviera conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero a la vez parecía distante y tan perdido en su mente, su túnica no era como la de un dementor cualquiera, no lucia corroída, mas bien era una túnica limpia o mas bien una túnica de muy buena calidad con una que otra mancha de sangre ocultándose tras la negra tela, con una reluciente estrellita no muy grande bordada en el pecho de color rojizo, Mayfair, Mayfair, Mayfair…. ¿Por qué el nombre le sonaba tanto? Mayfair, Dopamina, Pandora, Link, Rôshell, Mamba, y Akuma, los nombres de los espíritus de Hoshi ¿Por qué Lyserg los sabia? Hoshi solo le había dicho que Akuma era el demonio de los ojos rojos, y recordaba que había oído a Hoshi llamar Dopamina a la manticora, y claro que le acababa de decir que el dementor era Mayfair, pero aparte de eso ¿Por qué conocía el nombre del resto de los espíritus?

-Lyserg yo…-

Ahora Lyserg recordaba a Hoshi, y también volvía a recordad aquella voz en su cabeza "las estrellas podrían guiarte" aun seguía sin saber como es que aquella chica podría ayudarlo, la verdad no le importaba, solo podía concentrarse en lo que había dicho aquella voz en su cabeza, que Hoshi podría ayudarlo a descifrar la maraña de su cabeza

- Hoshi hay algo que quería saber- Lyserg hizo una pausa, no sabia como iba a explicarle aquello, era una locura que ella a quien acababa de conocer hacia unos meses pudiera ayudarlo -bueno, se que vas a pensar que estoy loco pero- volvió a recordar aquella melodía triste y melancólica -ayer cuando me atacaste- aquellas palabras habían provocado una extraña reacción en el rostro de Hoshi, lucia algo afligida y arrepentida - en el ático de esta mansión, bueno había muchas cosas, pero, hubo dos que me llamaron la atención, una de ellas era un piano, un piano negro, malgastado y roto-

Era verdad ella también lo había visto y a ella también le había llamado la atención, para ella también había sido como una llave que abría parte de su pasado, ella sabia que aquel piano algún día había sido de Hao Asakura, también ahora ella podía recordad que aquella canción la había compuesto el shaman de fuego justo antes de que alguien importante se fuera, como si supiera todo de antemano

-y aparte…-Lyserg seguía hablando con la voz como un susurro-en aquel ático también estaba un armario, un armario de madera y en el… en el tenia escrito mi nombre-

Ella no había notado el armario del cual hablaba Lyserg, y tampoco lo recordaba, no tenia la menor idea del armario del cual hablaba Lyserg, había visto muchos armarios en su vida, muchos armarios de esa mansión, muchos de madera y era costumbre en aquel lugar que cada quien marcara sus cosas con algo de su dueño, Hoshi acostumbraba marcar las suyas con estrellas, incluso a sus espíritus acompañantes, Hao marcaba sus cosas con llamas o con su nombre, y ella sabia que dadas las circunstancias podría ser que el armario del cual hablaba Lyserg con tal seguridad realmente pudiera existir, pero, la imagen de Hao del día anterior volvía a su cabeza "Hoshi se que tu lo entiendes ahora, pero, si se entera de todo esto sin estar preparado, podría enloquecer, por eso me vas a prometer que no le dirás nada" ella se lo había prometido a Hao, y una promesa entre shamanes jamás debe romperse

-quería que me dijeras el significado de eses armario, ¿Por qué esta escrito mi nombre? Hoshi sabes? Creo que estoy enloqueciendo, estoy teniendo sueños extraños, sueños que involucran a Hao, a Hao con la apariencia que el recuerdo e día que mato a mis padres, pero, no es Hao el asesino de mis padres, no, este es un Hao alegre, este es un Hao mi amigo y que juega conmigo, un Hao feliz que me regala llamas… Hoshi…. Tu crees que estoy enloqueciendo?-

-claro que no Lyserg, solo que te sientes confundido, no estas distinguiendo entre tiempos-

Lyserg guardo silencio por un largo rato, estaba conciente de lo que Hoshi le decía, no estaba distinguiendo entre aquel cruel asesino y aquel amable muchacho que ahora lo hacia tan feliz y lo hacia sentirse tan amado, pero ¿no se supina que era la misma persona?

-Lyserg… bueno pasando a otras cosas, vallamos al tema por el que estoy aquí…Mayfair nos disculpas?-

El dementor había soltado una carcajada y después había desaparecido

-ayer me comporte de una manera inadecuada, no, no solo eso, desde que llegaste te he tratado mal, pero, mas que nada, quiero disculparme porque intente hacerte daño, bueno… los celos me cegaron, fue a causa del virus del amor y de la plaga de los celos, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, no quise aceptar mi derrota, no quise aceptar que eras tan importante para Hao, pero, anoche entendí que había cometido un gravísimo error, pude… pude haberte hecho de verdad un daño que nunca me perdonaría, te ruego que me perdones Lys-kun… te juro por los Grandes Espíritus que me miran que jamás de los jamases lo volveré a hacer… solo te pido perdón-

Claro que la iba a perdonar, a el le caía demasiado bien Hoshi, incluso cuando le aterraba si ella estaba con sus siete demonios, pero ahora, ahora lucia tan sincera y tan noble

-no te angusties Hoshi, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, te perdono-

La chica parecía tan feliz y aliviada por aquellas palabras

- Hoshi… entonces no sabes nada sobre el armario?-

Hoshi movió la cabeza en forma de negación, a pesar de que había recuperado su memoria no tenia la más mínima idea de que podía ser el armario

- es hora de que yo me marche Lyserg, kyahahaha tengo que seguir buscando la flauta del soicifelam para Hao- había hecho una pausa y antes de salir de la habitación continuo -Lyserg, hay preguntas que no tiene respuestas, y respuestas que llegan sin la necesidad de hacer preguntas-

Y así Hoshi salio de la habitación, el aire traía consigo el olor del desayuno ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado conversando con Hoshi?

**FIN DE CAPITULO X **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	11. Capitulo XI

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

♫ _**FELICIDADES MARYN-CHAN!!! SIGUE CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS!! FELICES 17 **_♫

**CAPITULO XI: EL CAJÓN SIN ABRIR**

Hoshi se había marchado saltando, por lo visto ya había recuperado su felicidad y eso había feliz a Lyserg

Pero, aun lo inquietaba aquel armario que había visto en el ático de Hao, no sabía realmente que era ¿porque estaba allí?

Era alrededor de las diez de la mañana ósea que era la hora del desayuno, toda la mansión debería de estar disfrutando y discutiendo por su comida, todos menos Hoshi que había salido nuevamente en busca de la flauta de soicifelam y Hao, Lyserg ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a Hao a la hora del desayuno, tampoco de la comida ni la cena; era seguro que prefería la privacidad y disfrutar sus alimentos en soledad muy alejado de los demás

Era el momento ideal de volver a aquel ático y averiguar un poco mas, mas sobre el armario y quizás mas sobre su pasado

Salio de su habitación en cuanto considero que Hoshi se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para ya no toparse con ella

Su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, ahora solo tenia que ingeniárselas para llegar al quinto piso sin ser visto por nadie.

Los corredores estaban completamente desiertos, ni siquiera se sentía la presencia de algún ser que rondara por los alrededores. Cuando había ido a ese ático había ido corriendo y no había notado lo bonita que era aquella mansión, había cuadros de muchísimos paisajes y de distintas épocas, a Lyserg le divirtió por un momento imaginar a su amado Hao en cada una de esas épocas, podría ser posible que con sus increíbles poderes hubiera vivido en cualquiera, quizás el solo se había enterado de dos de muchas reencarnaciones de Hao, dudaba mucho que pudiendo vivir tanto tiempo perdiera 500 años vagando esperando el próximo Shaman Fight

Le sorprendo uno de los cuadros que estaba en el tercer piso, la pintura estaba sobre un ya viejo lienzo, el hermoso marco de oro era opacado por el tiempo, una joven sonriente, con el cabello castaño claro a una altura de los hombros, con una sonrisa dulce, los ojos de un verde esmeralda, tenia un vestido amplio con holanes y encajes pero de un color negro azabache, en la cabeza tenia una cinta negra, aunque no traía los curiosos googles ni ese gesto de demencia interna Lyserg había reconocido de inmediato que uno, a chica era alemana o inglesa, y que dos no era nada mas que Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, recordó las palabras de Latkis "todos creen que la señorita Hoshi y el señor Hao se conocieron hace 1000 años"

El joven ingles siguió recorriendo la mansión hasta legar al ático; abrió lentamente la puerta del lugar. Allí estaba de nuevo, ese aire familiar y lleno de nostalgia, el piano viejo, aquello muebles usados y allí estaba, en medio de todo, e antiguo y bonito armario con su nombre gravado

Se acerco al armario lentamente, como si temería que se tratase de alguna trampa o algo parecido.

Al llegar al armario una extraña sensación lo invadió como si toda su vida dependiera de aquel armario

-porque Hao tiene este armario? Porque tiene mi nombre?-

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Lyserg, había tantas cosas que aun desconocía que más sin embargo creía.

Abrió el armario de par en par y de inmediato lo invadió un olor tan familiar, el olor de Hao, el olor a Hoshi y por alguna extraña razón un olor que Lyserg consideró como suyo, el de su pasado, aquel pasado completamente perdido.

Ahora examinaba con mas cuidado aquel armario, tenia algo de ropa colgada como debería de ser, ropa de un niño por lo pequeña que era debía de ser de un niño de alrededor de cinco o seis años de edad.

Entonces fue cuando Lyserg la vio, una especie de capa de detective color café, idéntica a la que usaba su héroe Sherlock Holmes y su padre Liam Diethel, Lyserg recordaba a la perfecciona aquella capa, sabia que había sido suya

Aquella impotencia volvía nuevamente ¿Por qué Hao tenia sus cosas? Los cajones tenían algunos juguetes que aunque Lyserg no lograba recordar sabia de antemano que habían sido suyos, que le habían pertenecido algún día, y ahora estaban allí en medio de la mansión de Hao Asakura sin siquiera saber lo mas mínimo de su pasado

Lyserg seguía abriendo los cajones del armario, encontrándose con cosas que pudrían ser parte primordial de su pasado pero que, no podía recordar.

Uno de los cajones le llamaba en especial la atención, parecía que el tiempo no le hubiera afectado, resaltaba ante los demás, no solo porque lucia como nuevo, sino, algo en el.

El peliverde intento abrir aquel enigmático cajón, pero al parecer estaba asegurado con llave

Otro obstáculo mas que le obstruía el camino hacia su pasado, aquel cajón podía tener las respuestas que tanto había estado buscando; pero no las sabría sin esa llave

Ni siquiera sabia como podría ser esa llave, mucho menos en donde podía encontrarla, aquella mansión era enorme y no estaba seguro de que la llave aun existiera, el armario parecía llevar allí años, la llave podría haberse perdido mucho tiempo atrás

- no estamos seguros de nada-

Otra vez aquella voz volvía a la cabeza de Lyserg, otra vez parecía que se mofaba de el, como si otra vez aquella parte de el supiera algo que el desconocía, Lyserg se sentó junto al armario, se sentía tan triste de estar allí, a un paso de alguna pista de su pasado, pero, también estaba tan lejos de poder descubrirlo.

Su pasado podría encontrarse atrapado allí dentro, en aquel pequeño cajón de madera, en un cajón sin abrir

- quizás no necesitas una llave-

¿Cómo podía no necesitar una llave para abrir un candado?

-podrías usar magia, unas cuantas palabras tuyas y se abriría-

Aquella voz comenzaba a asustar a Lyserg, mas que nada por que se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico, sabia que no era ninguna esencia o espíritu, sabia que se trataba de una voz en su cabeza, una parte de si mismo

Pero, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que dijera no fuese cierto, nada perdía en intentarlo algo, la pregunta era ¿Qué?¿que podía decir para abrir aquel cajón?

Si estaba protegido por magia, debía de ser magia muy poderosa y antigua para que Hao confiara en ella, a no ser que Hao no la hubiese colocado

Aun así, no perdía anda con intentar algo, y si los Grandes Espíritus estaba con el quizás podría pasar algo bueno

-ábrete! Ábrete ante Lyserg Diethel-

Inmediatamente como si aquella magia hubiese reconocido a Lyserg el cajón de aquel armario se había abierto

En el interior había varios dibujos unos dibujos de un niño de probablemente seis años, no estaba muy bonitos, pero, todos y cada uno de ellos eran firmados por el, por Lyserg Diethel

Lyserg no sabia exactamente que eran aquellos dibujos, le costaba saberlo, no solo por el hecho de que loas había dibujado por hacia ya muchos años, sino que también muchos de los colores se habían corrido con el agua y el paso de los años; sin mencionar que uno que otro tenia partes quemadas, seguramente por las llamas de Hao Asakura.

Nuevamente allí estaba ese sentimiento de porque Hao siempre aparecía, siempre encontraba rastro de el, como si hubiera interferido en su pasado, no solo como el asesino de sus padres, había algo mas, algo que Lyserg desconocía por completo

-porque no las revisas mas a fondo?-

Lyserg tomo fuertemente todo lo que había dentro del aquel cajón y se lo llevo a su habitación, tenia la impresión de que una gran presencia se acercaba al ático.

Salio escabulléndose por la puerta y bajo por las escaleras, Hao Asakura había subido al ático, pero Lyserg ya estaba seguro encerrado en su habitación del segundo piso, aferrado a todas las cosa que haba encontrado en el ático

Ahora tenía aquello y a Mr. Faiya, un trozo más de su pasado, que era hora de poder emperezar a ensamblar

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XI **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	12. Capitulo XII

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XII: EL DIARIO SECRETÍSIMO**

Lyserg se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, con las cosas que había encontrado en el cajón aquel que solo había respondido a su voz y a su nombre

Tenía en sus manos viejos dibujos, juguetes malgastados, algunas libretas rotas y cosas parecidas

Ahora, seguía sin recordar anda, pero era como abrir un libro por la misma pagina, un libro viejo y desgastado, se haba corrido y era imposible de leer, pero aun asiera ver esas mismas paginas de hacia años.

Lyserg podía distinguir entre algunos de los dibujos letreros como mami, papi, ahora veía que si, efectivamente aquellas piezas eran claves importantes de su pasado.

Aquellos dibujos eran una ventana hacia atrás, una manera de ver todo lo que había pasado, visto con sus mismos ojos, ojos de hace diez años.

Ahora no podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad, quizás no podía armarlo, pero allí estaban las piezas de su pasado.

Mr. Faiya veía a Lyserg desde uno de los muebles de su habitación, aquel osito lo hacia tan feliz

Quería bajar a desayunar, a ver que había quedado de comida, se estaba muriendo de hambre no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior ya que no había podido comer nada por escapar de Hoshi y no había cenado porque no había tenido ganas, ni siquiera había querido hablar con nadie.

No había hablado con nadie, ahora que se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca, era feliz, por primera vez en su vida era feliz, ahora tenia la libertad que había querido con los X-LAWS, ahora tenia una persona no solo a la cual amar, sino que también lo amaba como ninguna otra, tena amigos un poco excéntricos pero amigos, y sobretodo tenia ahora parte de las piezas que podrían hacerle ver su pasado, de descubrir aquellos enigmas.

Estaba saliendo de su habitación, cuando oyó como se caía algo, al voltear a ver allí estaban todas su cosas tiradas en el piso, por una corriente de aire que había entrado por sus ventanas ¿había abierto las ventanas? Y sobretodo ¿tendría el viento la fuerza para tirarlas todas?

Lyserg había regresado para recoger todas sus cosas, guardó sus libros en un cajón, sus dibujos debajo de su cama adocelada, sus antiguos juguetes en un buró, a su pequeño Mr. Faiya lo dejo descansando en sus almohadas y allí estaba tirado junto a Mr. Faiya, un pequeño libro de color verde claro con su nombre, Lyserg lo tomo entre sus manos, había algo curioso en el.

Inmediatamente cerro la puerta otra vez, se dirigió a su cama adocelada y corrió las cortinas para leer solo aquel libro

En cuanto lo abrió se dio cuenta de que no era en realidad un libro, mas bien era un diario, no un diario común y corriente, era su diario de hacia años, diez años para ser exactos

Era una sorpresa para Lyserg, una magnifica sorpresa, el suceso más maravilloso, podría saber su pasado con tan solo leerlo

Las páginas del diario se encontraban opacadas y amarillentas, paginas viejas en las que se notaba el pasar de los años, diez años perdidos pero no tanto como aquel pasado que Lyserg desconocía y del que aquellas páginas eran guardianas

_25 de diciembre de 1990_

_Clima nevado_

_Hoy mis papas y yo fuimos a la casa de mus abuelitos, también fue mi prima Katy, ella y yo jugamos por un largo rato ante de comer._

_Me encanta la comida de navidad, es dulce y sabrosa, mi mami hizo la comida con mi abuelita, hicieron un pavo relleno, Katy no comió mucho pavo pero comió mucha ensalada de frutas._

_El arbolito que había fuera de la casa de mis abuelitos era muy grande media mucho…mi papa dijo que medía cuatro metros, no se como sea eso pero era un árbol gigantesco._

_Después de la cena mis tíos me dieron regaos, mis papas y mis abuelitos también me dieron a mi y a Katy._

_Mi mami me regalo este diario, dice que es importante escribir lo que pasa todos los días, yo pensaba que esto era cosa de niñas, pero mi mama me dice que no, que me reta a que le diga todo lo que hice cada día del año, como no pude me puse escribir inmediatamente_

_Mi papa me regalo unos soldados, no se que tengan de especial, m mama dice que mi papa tiene cierta "obsesión" por la justicia que así era cuando se conocieron, y que no ha cambiado anda_

_Mis abuelitos me dieron unos colores, me gusta dibujar todo lo que veo a mí alrededor_

_Mis tíos me dieron ropa, una bonita capa de detective, me gustan mucho los detectives._

_Por la noche mi papa me lee historias de Sherlock Holmes, no solo eso mi papa es detective y cuando yo crezca quiero ser igual que mi papa porque el combate el mal y todo eso me gusta mucho_

_LYSERG DIETHEL_

Lyserg contuvo las lágrimas por un rato, pero no pudo evitar que estas le escurrieran por las mejillas

En aquel entonces también era feliz, sus padres vivían, y no solo eso, sus abuelos y sus tíos también, el ni siquiera sabia o más bien no recordaba que tenía una prima de nombre Katy.

Era lo que había esperad, una persona feliz con su familia.

Lyserg deseaba seguir leyendo aquello, quería saber más sobre su pasado, quería imaginarlo con ayuda de aquellas palabras que el mismo había escrito

_26 de diciembre de 1990_

_Clima nevado_

_Hoy regresamos a casa, pero mis tíos aceptaron que Katy viniera con nosotros, me alegre mucho porque como yo no tengo hermanos, Katy es como mi hermanita, pero bueno, yo no me siento solo nunca, por que la mansión que hay junto a mi casa esta llena de personas, entre ellas mis mejores amigos, y la persona que me gusta, tiene el cabello largo y café oscuro, sus ojos son calidos y su nombre es Hao Asakura…_

El diario había caído de las manos de Lyserg, sabía que seguramente había leído mal, ahora amaba a Hao, pero era imposible que hacia diez años también lo hubiera amado, su mente debía de estarlo confundiendo, seguía sin distinguir, no distinguía entre el cruel asesino que haba terminado con la vida de sus padres y aquel que era el amor de su vida, no podía su diario tener ese nombre escrito, no debía de tenerlo.

Volvió a leer aquella parte, no se había confundido allí estaba "_tiene el cabello largo y café oscuro, sus ojos son calidos y su nombre es Hao Asakura…" _no, ahora algo andaba mal, no debía de ser así, había algo que no estaba encajando; sus sueños le habían hecho ver a Hao, un Hao feliz, pero que no podía ser, aquel diario debía de estar mal, su mente debía de estar demasiado confundida y por eso pensaba en Hao, aquel nombre debía de ser el nombre de otra persona

Tenia que seguir leyendo, deseaba de descubrir todo lo que pudiera, y ahora más que estaba tan confundido

…_lleve a Katy con Hao para que lo conociera, le he hablado de el tantas veces y quiere conocerlo, a el y a Hoshi…_

¿Hoshi? También había leído bien, era el nombre de su amiga. Ahora sentía una nueva impotencia ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Y porque si se suponía que desde entonces amaba a Hao y este lo amaba a el ¿Hao había asesinado a sus padres'

Se quedo un largo rato en su cama sin siquiera hacer nada, no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

El estomago le dolía, ahora recordaba que no había comido anda aun, el diario podría esperar un poco, no iba a quedarse sin comer solo por eso

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XIII**

hoshi: hola gente muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui!! wow las cosas se ponene interesante no?? jeje veamos que mas se me ocurre


	13. Capitulo XIII

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XIII: VISITANTE SORPRESA Y VIAJE AL PASADO**

Lyserg se había escabullido a la cocina y ahora se encontraba completamente solo en el comedor, seguía pensando en aquel diario y en su contenido, aun le dolía la cabeza por estar penando en todo aquello; cuando oyó gritar a h, un grito eufórico y potente.

Este salio corriendo para ver que era lo que había pasado, Hoshi se encontraba corriendo en círculos seguida de todos su espíritus acompañantes (incluyendo a un Akuma de mala gana) Hoshi lucia bastante feliz, no solo divertida, si no también alegre, como si lo mejor de su vida hubiese pasado.

A lo lejos del bosque pareció la figura de un hombre, Hoshi ahogo otro grito eufórico y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la figura, Lyserg se acerco para ver quien era.

La chica había llegado al hombre y lo estaba abrazando eufóricamente, había comenzado a hablar en alemán dando énfasis mayor al silbido de su voz, la niña hablaba demasiado rápido.

Cuando Lyserg se acerco tanto como para poder ver a aquella persona se llevo tremenda sorpresa al observarla detenidamente.

Se traba de un hombre alto, seguramente alemán, con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules t la tez clara, vestía con un pantalón negro azabache y una túnica de medico, Fausto VIII.

¿Qué hacia Fausto VII en casa de Hao Asakura?

-oh Fausto tiempo sin verte- continuo Hoshi esta vez en japonés o al menos Lyserg le había entendido

-igualmente mi pequeña, mira como has crecido-

-¿Dónde esta madre?-

-oh lo olvidaba- Fausto había hecho una pausa y de sus ropas había sacado un esqueleto con el cual había hecho un Over Soul- quería Hoshi esta ansiosa de verte-

La chica se había aferrado al Over Soul con la apariencia de su madre

-ha que has venido Fausto?-

-bueno, queremos pasar nuestras vacaciones con la mejor cazadora, y de paso con el amo Hao-

-jeje-

¿Había dicho Fausto VIII "amo Hao"? Lyserg nunca había tratado mucho con Fausto, pero sabía que este era uno de los muchos amigos de Yoh

-este disculpe…- Lyserg se había acercado un poco mas a Fausto y Hoshi había volteado de inmediato, el nigromante no tardo en reconocer al joven ingles

-eres Lyserg Diethel cierto, el niño de los X-LAWS si no mal recuerdo-

-si… soy yo pero este…-

-que hago en la mansión de Hao ¡verdad? Hoshi no lo has dicho? Que mal educada…- la niña se sonrojo pero parecía mas molesta que avergonzada - ella es mi hija, Hoshi es mi niña loca-

Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, ahora recordaba haber ido ese apellido antes "yo soy Johann Fausto Wolfgang VIII, soy medico nigromante"

-disculpe, no es usted amigo de Yoh?-

Fausto sonrió después de que Lyserg había preguntado estoy y después comenzó a hablar con una voz serena y tranquila

-yo pensé que tu eras mucho mas a migo de Yoh que yo- había hecho una pausa después froto su mano por su verde cabello -pero descuida Lyserg, me alegro de que hallas vuelto-

Había dicho "hallas vuelto"? Lyserg había escuchado "hallas vuelto", entonces ¿aquel diario podría ser la verdad?

-Hoshi mi vida, podrías dejarme hablar solo con el pequeño l?-

Hoshi dio tres vueltas hacia atrás hasta llegar a sus espíritus acompañantes ya con ellos corrió tres veces en círculos y después desapareció adentrándose en el bosque; cuando Fausto escucho una explosión savia que su hija estaba ocupada

-te parece si vamos a hablar a los jardines Lyserg?-

-si señor Wolfgang-

-dime solo Fausto, todos lo hacen-

Ambos llegaron a uno de los jardines más hermosos de la mansión del shaman de fuego, Fausto se había detenido junto a unos árboles de cerezos que floreaban, allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de familiaridad, pero que esta vez había venido acompañada de un recuerdo.

Se encontraba el allí, Lyserg Diethel, bajo aquellos mismos cerezos que habían plantado hace muchísimos años, estaba esperando algo o mas bien a alguien, Mr. Faiya lo acompañaba a esperar allí a su lado, el era aun Lyserg de tan solo 5 años, estaba contando cosas al pequeño oso Mr. Faiya, fragmentos vagos de una lejana conversación era lo único que el actual Lyserg lograba captar.

Entonces su yo de hace diez años se levantaba, a lo lejos aparecía Hao, el Hao que recordaba, con la apariencia del asesino que había matado a sus padres, pero, tan feliz y tranquilo como el Hao de sus sueños, ese Hao llegaba a Lyserg y lo besaba tiernamente en los labios, después el recuerdo se desvanecía y nuevamente se encontraba en el tiempo real

- has regresado, eso es bueno, ok Lyserg, hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntar ¿verdad? Por eso estoy aquí, el señor Hao me llamo, dice que es hora de que te enteres de la verdad de tu pasado-

Esa era la una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar, aquel hombre le aseguraba que conocía su pasado, y que Hao lo había mandado llamar exclusivamente para eso.

-Lyserg-continuo hablando Fausto -boy a contarte esta historia, tu historia como la historia de alguien más, no para que la entiendas mejor, si no para que no la sientas tan terrible como realmente fue.

»Todo empieza mucho antes de que el protagonista de esta historia nazca, los X-LAWS se han creado desde hace 500 años para evitar el regreso del "terrible" Hao Asakura, un joven emprendedor de nombre Liam Diethel tras varios trabajos de detective se encuentra con los X-LAWS y como buen amante de la justicia se une a ellos, y por asares del destino conoce a Lily Lewis, una chica, desenfrenada seguidora de Hao Asakura, sin, Lyserg, tu madre era aliada a nuestro señor Hao, además de una gran amiga y excelente compañera de equipo, Eliza y yo luchamos años a su lado. Finalmente Liam y Lily se enamoraron y se casaron, teniendo a los dos años a su primer y único hijo, un niño sano y fuerte que nació cinco días después al amo Hao, Lily quería que su hijo sirviera a su antiguo señor, mas sin embargo Liam esperaba que su pequeño sirviera a los X-LAWS, aquí es donde comenzaron los problemas entre ellos, mas cuando casa uno se entero de que el otro servia a "el enemigo", Lily amaba a Liam, así que decidió abandonar a nuestro señor, mientras que Liam también intento hacer lo mismo y así ambos llevar una nueva vida lejos de su pasado y al lado de su nuevo hijo.

»Lily y Liam se mudaron a una pequeña casa en el bosque decisión de Lily, lo que Liam desconocía era que su casa quedaba junto ala mansión de Hao Asakura, un haoista jamás deja de ser haoista en su vida hasta el día de su muerte, y Lily sentimentalmente también lo sentía.

»Además de que ella estaba muy encariñada con su vida de haoista, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser ella de las que cuidaran al señor Hao cuando lo necesitara.

»El hijo de Lily, el pequeño Lyserg necesitaba compañía de su edad, para este entonces casi todos nosotros tuvimos a nuestros hijos para que cuando el momento llegara sirvieran al amo Hao como gente joven y emprendedora.

»El hijo de Liam y Lily fue amigo de todos ellos, y fue afortunado, puesto que el señor Hao lo había elegido a el como su "compañero", no solo por las increíbles fuerzas que te encerraba, sino también porque el señor Hao sentía cierto cariño por el.

»La vida era divina, todos felices porque el Shaman Fight estaba cada vez mas cerca, pero, no todo siempre es maravilloso. Liam se entero de lo que pasaba con su hijo y esposa, y fue a delatar a su esposa inmediatamente con los X-LAWS, Liam se sentía tan desdichado por eso, su esposa le había dicho que ya no vería a Hao, y simplemente lo había engañado

»Liam cegado por la furia quería terminar con la vida de su amada Lily por ser haoista, Liam llego a la mansión con todos los X-LAWS que pudo encontrar, fue una batalla horrible, ver a Liam y Lily agredirse de esa manera fue terrible, así que no le quedo de otra al señor Hao mas que interferir, ese momento fue el que quedo grabado en la memoria del pequeño Lyserg, Hao Asakura sobre el cadáver calcinado de su padre.

»Lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche es algo de verdad espelúznate. Liam les había dicho a los X-LAWS donde nos encontrábamos, en aquel entonces ellos nos superaban en numero, y nuestras poderes estaban en nuestros hijos a los cuales les habíamos brindado toda nuestra energía para servir al amo Hao, y nuestras esperanzas tendrían cinco años, no íbamos a dejar que nuestros hijos sacrificaran su vida en una pelea que no debía de tener importancia, ellos debían de permanecer con vida para ayudar a Hao en el futuro, oh si, Lily sacrifico su vida para proteger a su pequeño Lyserg de su padre Liam , en cuanto Liam apago la luz de la vida de su querida Lily, Hao intervino y termino con Liam, pero no podía permitir que su amado Lyserg quedara traumado con este complejo, con este terrible suceso, así que le transformo toda la memoria a su amado Lyserg, sabia que si pensaba de otra forma no saldría tan afectado, era mejor odia a otra persona que a su propio padre, una simple ilusión a cambio de la realidad, pero el precio para que el pequeño Lyserg no saliera afectado era que este mismo lo odiara por la muerte de sus padres, que, aunque si era un tanto culpable no era el causante ¿Qué piensas? Todo lo demás debe de estar en tu cabeza ¿no?-

Lyserg no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, aquella historia no podía ser cierta, no debía de ser cierta.

Se sentía tan abrumado por la historia que Fausto le había contado, sus ojos no podía contener las lagrimas y el joven ingles había caído en el llanto, sus padres se habían matado entre si, y la razón por la que había odiado a Hao era porque pensaba que este había terminado con la vida de sus padres.

Hao solo había intentado protegerlo de la oscura verdad, y el, el había intentado asesinarlo por un crimen que jamás había cometido, su madre había servido fielmente a Hao, y Lyserg sabia lo buena persona que este era, mas en cambio su padre había servido a los X-LAWS y también sabia lo terribles que eran esos sujetos, si Hao no hubiera intervenido seguramente el sacrifico que había hecho su madre seria en vano, su padre, aquel al que tanto había admirado, había intentado matarlo por ser amigo de Hao.

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Lyserg, seguía bastante mal, se había hecho a la idea de que Fausto VIII no le mentía, pero ¿entonces?

Cuando Lyserg intento preguntar otra cosa a Fausto este ya se había marchado dejando solo a Lyserg en aquel hermoso jardín, los pétalos del cerezo caían lentamente

-Fausto es simpático ¿verdad?-

Lyserg se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver a Hoshi allí a su lado

-Hoshi… yo…-

No podía hablar aun se sentía tan mal por aquella verdad que le había contado Fausto VIII

-no te preocupes Lyserg, nadie puede cambiar su pasado, pero, todos podemos construir un hermoso futuro-

Ella tenía razón, su madre había dado su vida para que Lyserg permaneciera al lado de Hao Asakura, y eso, era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, pasar su futuro con el shaman de fuego

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XIII **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	14. Capitulo XIV

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc,

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XIV: REGRESO CON LOS ANTIGUOS AMIGOS**

Lyserg acababa de despertar con un cierto calor en sus mejillas, junto a ellas había unas llamitas, su amado Hao lo había despertado sutilmente

-Lyserg, despierta ya-

Apenas y el ingles podía recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el había seguido hablando con Fausto sobre su pasado, después de haber admitido la horrible verdad lo demás había sido bonito, ahora Lyserg reflexionaba un poco su vida; desde el principio de ella había estado cerca de Hao, y con Hao había sido feliz, porque después habían venido las desdichas, desdicha tras desdicha, había estado tan solo, y después había conocido a Yoh, Yoh le había brindado su amistad y el lo había traicionado y todo por querer darle fin a un asesino que no había cometido el asesinato que Lyserg creía, el había sufrido tanto con los X-LAWS con la sola esperanza de que ellos terminara con Hao, ahora, era nuevamente feliz, era feliz al lado de Hao.

Después, Lyserg había continuado hablando con Fausto sobre Yoh, según le había contado, Yoh y Anna habían puesto un pequeño negocio de aguas termales, que, aunque aun no era la gran cosa era muy exitoso, Fausto decía que ahora trabajaba allí, cosa que no le había hecho mucha gracia s Hoshi.

Lyserg quería ver a Yoh y a los demás, y sabia que si se lo pedía a Hao no le molestaría, y así había sido, ya entrada la noche Lyserg había llegado a la habitación de Hao

-Hao… este…he…bueno…yo he estado pensando y quería saber… bueno… si me dejarías ir a visitar a Yoh… te prometo que voy a regresar-

Silencio. Hao no había dicho nada y el cuarto estaba casi en penumbra y solo lo iluminaba la luz que se filtraba de la ventana, así que Hao ilumino mas la habitación apareciendo cuatro llamaradas, dos iluminando la cara del shaman de fuego y dos iluminando a Lyserg

-¿Por qué me lo pides de esa manera Lyserg? puedo notar miedo en tus ojos y en tus palabras, ¿acaso me temes nuevamente?-

Lyserg movió enérgicamente la cabeza en forma de negación y después se había acercado mas a Hao el cual lo invitaba a meterse bajo las cobijas, el joven ingles había aceptado su amable invitación

Hao lo había abrazado, a Lyserg le encantaba estar junto a Hao, le hacia sentirse seguro, se sentía amado

-Hao quiero visitar a mi amigo Yoh ¿me dejarías?-

Hao pareció dudar, pero después le había regalado un beso a Lyserg dando el si, después Lyserg se había quedado profundamente dormido con Hao

Ahora Hao lo despertaba tiernamente con el calor del fuego

-que pasa Hao?-

-¿no vas a ir a preparar tus cosas¿? Fausto y Hoshi parten hoy con Yoh, ¿no ibas a ir con ellos?-

-ummm es verdad- Lyserg se tallo ambos ojos con las manos- esta bien, ¿dijiste que Hoshi vendría?-

-si… quiere pasar más tiempo con su padre, al menos es lo que ella dice-

Lyserg parecía no creer que Hoshi dijera la verdad ¿Cuándo esa chica desquiciada decía la verdad? Pero aun así se paro y se metió a la ducha a tomar un baño, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos de saber como iba a explicarle a Yoh su ausencia, aun así es taba feliz de que Hao le hubiese otorgado el permiso, pensaba tantas cosas que no había notado el momento en que se había corrido la puerta de la ducha, y que ahora Hao lo envolvía en sus brazos regalándole un mar de besos

Finalmente Lyserg había terminado con Hao (o fue al revés?) había salido y se había arreglado, cuando bajo por fin, Hoshi y Fausto se encontraban parados en el vestíbulo y con ellos llevaban dos baúles uno con dos huesos y otro con una estrella

-pensábamos que tendríamos que marcharnos sin ti Lyserg-

Lyserg se sintió sonrojado puesto que había permanecido en la ducha mucho más de lo que pensaba por Hao, con su amado Hao que quizás no vería en algunas semanas

-bueno muchachos vamonos ya-

-ya te has despedido de Hao Lyserg? o es que lo vas a dejar llorando solito?-

Soltó una risa inocente, y después Lyserg siguió a los Wolfgang.

Los tres salieron de la mansión por el bosque, Lyserg alcanzo a ver el lago; aquel lago que le había hecho comprender lo mucho que amaba a Hao Asakura

El sol resplandecía y la ciudad de izumo estaba llena de alegría, tomaron su avión a Tokio, era la primera vez que Lyserg iba a funbari, puesto que nunca había estado mucho con Yoh

Después del vuelo finalmente habían llegado a la ciudad de Tokio, Lyserg estaba fascinado, no era tan bonita como su amada Inglaterra, pero no podía negar que era una ciudad hermosa, tras abordar el tren y caminar un rato habían llegado a una pensión, una vieja casona antigua

Fausto y Hoshi entrado a la casa como si nada pasara, de modo que Lyserg hizo lo mismo, había demasiado silencio en el ambiente que tiempo después fue roto por e aterrador grito de una mujer, el grito volvió a repetirse y después Yoh Asakura salio volando y terminando impactándose con el piso

-mira Fausto, y tu que decías que nadie era mas agresivo que yo-

Fausto VIII había soltado una carcajada pero duro muy poco ya que ahora estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a Yoh

- Fausto que bueno que ya regresaste, annita esta muy molesta porque dijiste que traerías compañía-

Tardo en que Yoh se recuperara, pero inmediatamente después los condujo al interior de la pensión donde en la mesa estaba ya servido un banquete y esperando Len tao, Horo-Horo usui, pilika usui y Chocolove, Manta oyamada y la Anna

-muy bien muchachos ya regrese-

Fausto había entrado solo mientras sus compañeros esperaban el momento de ser presentados

-ya nos habíamos cansado de esperar- Len tao acababa de terminar un enorme vaso de leche y ahora miraba fijamente e Fausto- ¿Dónde están los acompañante que traerías?-

-oh si casi lo olvido. ¡Ya pueden pasar-

Tras el grito de Fausto inmediatamente entro corriendo la chica de los googles seguida de Lyserg Diethel, en cuanto el joven ingles entro todo quedo en silencio

-ejem, les he dicho que en mi camino encontré al pequeño Lyserg?

Ninguno de los presentes podía articular palabra alguna a causa de la sorpresa, Lyserg Diethel llevaba "desaparecido" alrededor de un año y medio, año y medio en el que nadie había sabido absolutamente nada de el,. Incluso había quienes lo habían dado por muerto

-hola Lyserg! que bueno que no estabas muerto, estábamos preocupados por ti!- dijo Yoh Asakura con su tono tan jovial y alegre

Sin pensarlo Lyserg dejo caer unas cuantas finas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas

Lyserg estas bien?- pregunto Yoh

-si Yoh... estoy perfectamente bien-

Lyserg se sentía tan feliz, sus amigos se habían preocupado por el; ahora tenia mas amigos, sus amigos con Hao y sus amigos con Yoh, además de una persona la cual lo amado

-es bueno volver a verlos muchachos-

Dijo Lyserg alegremente y abrazando a todos sus amigos, cuando la calma volvió Yoh veía intrigado a la chica de los googles, tenía cierto aire que le recordaba a Fausto

-por cierto quien es ella?- dijo por fin

-jajaja no se las he presentado? Que descortés soy- Fausto se para y de inmediato la chica se paro con el- esta hermosa señorita se llama Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, y es la hija de Fausto Johann Wolfgang y Elizabeth Hime-

-que??-

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ninguno sabía que Fausto y Eliza hubiesen tenido algún hijo

-hola. Mucho gusto yo soy Hoshi, jajaja y pues soy la hija de Fausto-

-no sabia que Fausto tenia una hija, mucho gusto Hoshi, yo soy Yoh Asakura- le estrecho la mano -eres shaman verdad?-

Hoshi sacudió la cabeza en forma de afirmación

-como encontraron a Lyserg?- quiso saber Horo-Horo

-bueno Horo-Horo, esa fue Hoshi, explícaselos tesoro-

-oki doki, bueno, mis espíritus acompañantes y yo corríamos en círculos por toda Inglaterra, cuando fuimos atrapados por ese estupido de Marco, la gente cree que si tienes demonios como espíritus acompañantes eres alguien sospechoso, entonces termine encerrada con los X-LAWS que habían esclavizado a Lys-kun, el me cuido y yo lo cuide, cuando escape me lleve a Lyserg, fin de la historia --

Silencio, la historia contada por aquella chica sonaba extraña y sin sentido, a pesar de que era la verdad, todos lucían bastante felices

-te vas a quedar con nosotros de ahora en adelante verdad Lyserg-

El semblante de Lyserg había cambiado, no sabia que responder a sus amigos

-Lyserg?- volvió a pregunta Yoh

-no se-

-Lyserg prometiste que volverías!-

Hoshi había interferido de inmediato, lucia molesta porque Lyserg parecía dudar

-Lyserg lo has prometido, que ibas a volver y no debes de faltar a tu palabra-

-volver a donde?- pregunto Len

El joven ingles sabia que no podía decirles la verdad así que tan solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar con una voz quebradiza y nerviosa

-tengo que volver con Hoshi, ella vive con varia gente, mas, todos mis amigos, pero, bueno, tengo… tengo que /…ah-

-Lyserg esta enamorado y no puede abandonar a es persona- dijo Fausto tranquilamente sonriendo mientras sorbía una tasa de te a la par de su hija, todos parecían bastante conformes con a respuesta, con las cuestiones amorosas uno no debe de involucrarse mas de lo que el enamorado desea

La tarde termino tranquilamente sin ningún percance, con alegría de parte de todos (¬ ¬ todos menos de la anna que siempre esta amargada) con un aire lleno de tranquilidad y felicidad

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XIV **

NO COPIES SE ORIGINA TE LO DICE HOSHI


	15. Capitulo XV

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XV: EL SECRETO**

Ya estaba bastante entrada la noche, Lyserg se encontraba incapaz de dormir y veía como resplandecía las estrellas, estrellas las cuales habían visto miles de historias.

Se sentía tan mal de no poder decirles la verdad a sus amigos, deseaba de verdad hacerlo, pero, sabía que no debía; sabia también que Hao y los demás eran buenas personas, pero sabia también que ni Yoh ni los demás lo entenderían de la manera en la que el lo había hecho, al fin de cuentas, a el todo le había parecido maravilloso, porque Hao había encendido la luz justo cuando el mas lo había necesitado, había estado atrapado en las sombras y en la oscuridad de su mismo corazón, pero Hao le había brindado la luz, la libertad y la felicidad que tanto había deseado

Quizás había descubierto que su padre, Liam Diethel no había sido el padre que siempre creyó, pero le alegraba saber que Hao lo amaba de tal manera que lo había arriesgado todo para que el fuera feliz

-no puedes dormir Lyserg?-

Yoh Asakura había entrado a la habitación que ocupaba Lyserg, era impresionante el parecido que tenia con Hao, de no se por pequeños detalles serian físicamente iguales, mas sin embargo eran tan diferentes

- que pasa Lyserg? porque no puedes dormir?-

-estaba pensando en el parecido que tienes con Hao; había olvidado tu imagen por completo Yoh-

-Lyserg… no me digas que aun sientes rencor hacia Hao… se supone que murió hace casi año y medio-

Lyserg soltó una pequeña risita, las palabras de Yoh le resultaban divertidas, primero, Hao Asakura no había muerto, y segundo, ya no sentía ninguna especie de rencor hacia Hao, ahora le adoraba y simplemente no sabría que hacer sin el.

-Lyserg-

Volvió a repetir Yoh; Lyserg casi había olvidado por completo que este se encontraba allí, se había hundido tanto en sus pensamientos por Hao

-que pasa Yoh?-

-no me has respondido-

-es porque no puedo, bueno, la verdad es que no, ya no siento ningún rencor hacia Hao, creo que he aprendido a perdonar, bueno, además, aunque le hubiera hecho a Hao eso no hubiera regresado a mis padres-

- me alegra eso- hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro -Lyserg donde esta Morphin?-

Lyserg dejo correr una lagrima, la pobre de Morphin había quedado atrapada con los X-LAWS y el se había olvidado completamente de ella

-no lo se; no pude salvarla… de verdad-

Se había vuelto un mar de lagrimas, no por la perdida de su buena amiga Morphin, sino porque había recordado que esta había sido un regalo de su padre y que su padre, Liam había sido el asesino de su madre

-Yoh- dijo Lyserg con una voz queda - quiero confiarte un secreto; pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a revelar a nadie- Yoh asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación y Lyserg continuo -la verdad no estoy muy seguro de cómo, pero tu hermano no esta muerto-

-Lyserg sabes lo que estas diciendo? Es imposible que Hao no se encuentre en el otro mundo-

-lo se Yoh, yo tampoco quería creerlo en un principio, pero así fue, Yoh… no quiero que hables hasta que termine-

-esta bien-

-bueno, como te decía, cuando regrese a Inglaterra los X-LAWS me capturaron y me obligaron a regresar, fueron los peores días de mi vida, los días mas tristes y oscuros, hasta que Hoshi me salvo, ella es aliada de Hao, cuando me dijo que Hao seguía con vida la verdad es que me sentí mal por ella, a pesar de que Hao fuera alguien a quien odiaba tanto se notaba que Hoshi realmente lo quería, es difícil perder a un ser querido aunque este sea un cruel asesino, bueno, aun así y a pesar de que la tiraba de a loca ella se escapo de la base y me llevo consigo, me dio dos opciones al llegar a izumo, una era seguirla y unirme a Hao, mientras que la otra era que ella me condujera a la casa de tus abuelos y de allí comunicarme contigo,. Pero por alguna razón opte por la primera, no sabia porque pero así fue, al principio tenia miedo, Hao había sido bastante cruel conmigo, y me trataba como a un juguete- hizo un ademán con las manos, Yoh había abierto la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero después la cerro sin decir nada- no Yoh, dijiste que escucharías hasta el final, cumple tu palabra como yo haré con la mía- espero a que Yoh le hiciera un asentimiento de que continuara- Yoh, amo a Hao, de verdad le amo, no se como paso, pero de verdad que amo a Hao, y el es bueno conmigo, me dio la libertad que tanto quería, el me ayudo a tener las amistades que quería, me dio el amor que siempre soñé, y sobretodo, el me revelo y me regalo el pasado, mi verdadero pasado, Yoh, Hao no asesino a mis padre, el me salvo de que mi padre me matara después de matar a mi madre, mi madre siempre fue haoista mientras que mi padre siempre fue Jeannista, por eso ambos me querían, volveré porque se lo prometí a Hao-

-te esta engañando Lyserg, mira, yo normalmente no desconfió de las personas, pero, se que Hao es cruel mira, Lyserg amigo, te creo que sea posible que permanezca con vida, todos conocemos los terribles poderes de ese shaman, pero, por favor no dejes que te engañe con sus palabras-

Lyserg se sentía bastante mal, sabia que no era facial de aceptar, pero creía que realmente que si alguien era capaz de entenderlo ese era Yoh, pero no había sido así

-mira Lyserg, es imposible lo que me estas diciendo, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo cruel que es Hao-

-YOH ENTIÉNDEME- hizo una pausa, soltó un lago suspiro y continuo mas calmado -quiero que entiendas Yoh; tu hermano no es el cruel villano que crees, admito que cometió mucos errores, pero ha cambiado, a mi me consta que ya no es el cruel asesino que algún día fue-

-en verdad lo amas verdad?- pregunto Yoh, de una manera tan fraternar y ligera. Lyserg inmediatamente movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación

-mas de lo que realmente crees Yoh, el es una persona de verdad especial, me gusta mucho, es tan amable y apuesto-

-me alegra de que hallas encontrado a alguien a quien amar y que te ame de verdad… pero entonces si Hao no asesino a tus padres quien fue?-

-la doncella Jeanne; no literalmente pero ella ayudo psicológicamente, mi padre al descubrir que mi madre era aliada a Hao decidió que teñía que "eliminarla" a ella y a su hijo, o sea a mi, Hao fue quien me salvo, después de que mi padre matará a mi madre…-

-…el no quería hacerte daño de modo que cambio tu memoria para que pensaras que había sido el quien había asesinado a ambos-

Hoshi Wolfgang Hime había entrado a la habitación de Lyserg, tan silenciosamente que ninguno de los dos lo había notado

-que sucede Hoshi?- pregunto el ingles la chica lucía molesta

-como que, que sucede? Estas traicionando a Hao, el te abrio la casa, su corazón y te dio las claves para tu pasado, me parece que le correspondes muy mal!-

-Hoshi Yoh es de confianza- se excuso Lyserg

-ya se que podemos confiar en Yoh; al fin y al cabo no deja de llevar el apellido Asakura, pero no es a Yoh a lo que me refiero, si ibas a abrir la bocota al menos hubieras cuidado de que no hubiera nadie mas-

-A que te refieres Hoshi?-

La chica respondió a la pregunta de Lyserg con un ligero silbido recordando a una serpiente bastante molesta.

Hoshi abrió la puerta de la habitación bruscamente y se logro ver una figura vestida de blanco la cual inmediatamente se esfumo

-era un X-LAWS- dijo molesta la chica, casi al borde de la histeria- y ahora ira de chismoso con la mocosa de fierro a decirle que Hao sigue con vida, y tu tienes toda la culpa Lyserg!-

El ingles estaba perturbado, lo que menos deseaba era que alguien le hiciera daño a Hao, y el prácticamente se lo había entregado a la doncella Jeanne

-Lyserg no ha sido tu culpa- dijo Yoh en susurro

-si lo ha sido!- saco el báculo Ruc -tengo que advertirle a Hao, o estaremos acabados-

-espera-la detuvo Yoh -Hao es mi hermano y Lyserg me ha contado lo mucho que ha cambiado; quiero ayudarlos-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XV **

---------------------------------------------

Jujujuju nos acercamos peligrosamente al final!!! jajajajaja, porfa no me maten!!! se que tardo eternidades en acutalizar TT-TT pero les sere sincera, me cuesta taaaanto trabajo organizar mi tiempo, con las clases de musica, mis libros, mis futuros libros (mios de mi que intento escribir) y bueno, infinidad de cosas que para que les cuento, enserio, quiero agradecer su infinita tolerancia y pacencia; graciaspor llegar hasta aqui, hasta ahora, despues de tanto tiempo, nos acercamos al final!!! wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Proximo capitulo:**_ La verdad y sus consecuencias_**


	16. Capitulo XVI

Palabras invisibles por amor a un asesino

Esta historia tiene contenido yaoi de modo que si no te gusta o no te parece este genero será mejor que dejes de leer, ya saben sobre advertencia no hay engaño, shaman king no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo por diversión, ahora si sigamos con el ficc, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no, también

**CAPITULO XVI: LA VERDAD Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

Yoh había despertado a sus amigos a primera hora de la mañana. Les había explicado todo y ahora estaban apunto de partir, a pesar de que no todos estuvieran conformes con la idea

-déjame ver si entiendo, vamos a ir salvar al sujeto que quiso destruir a la humanidad?- dijo Horo-Horo bastante molesto

-nadie les ha pedido que vengan, yo soy la cazadora de los X-LAWS y soy yo la que va a encargarse de este asunto, incluso antes de que lleguen a izumo esos estupidos, no necesito que vengan, solo estorbaran- la chica miro a su padre y continuo- los únicos que tiene la obligación de venir son f ay Lyserg, ahora vamos, se acabo la visita Lyserg!-

-no puedes darle órdenes de esa manera a mi Lyserg- mascullo Ryu, después entendió que había sido un error, había salido disparado con la fuerza del báculo Ruc

-después de Hao soy yo quien da las órdenes, y en este momento es de vital importancia que me apure o podríamos perder-

La chica se marcha seguida de Fausto y Lyserg

-don Yoh, que piensa hacer?-

-créeme que no lo se ryu-

-Yoh no estarás pensando ayudar a Hao o si? Recuerda que es un asesino despiadado y cruel- dijo Len

-no, no pienso ayudar a un asesino, pienso ayudar a mi hermano puesto que Lyserg lo ama, todas las personas que pueden ver espíritus no son malas, y se que mi hermano no es la excepción- saca a haruzame- además todos cometemos errores, por eso creo que mi hermano de verdad a cambiado-

Dicho esto Yoh Asakura sale de la pensión sus amigos no dudan y deciden seguirlo hasta izumo donde se encuentran a Rôshell, el gorra roja perteneciente a Hoshi

-master Hoshi dijo que vendrían-

El gorra roja hablaba con una voz tranquila y apacible y con un asentó formal dando un singular énfasis a las R

-no ha pasado a mayores puesto que los X-LAWS no pasaron a las cazadoras… pero seria descortesía que hubieran venido hasta acá en vano, el amo Hao los invita a cenar-

-que? Que? A cenar?-

-kyojojojo si a cenar, el amo Hao los invita-

El gorra roja salio en la otra dirección y condujo a Yoh y los demás muchachos por el profundo bosque dando paso a la imponente mansión

-mi hermano vive aquí?-

La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a Hoshi Asakura, el cual llevaba puesto una larga capa negra

-hermanito, entra, tu y tus amigos, me alegra que vinieran-

Rôshell entra a la mansito y Hao invita a Yoh y los demás a pasar

-aun podemos irnos don Yoh- le susurra ryu

-será un placer cenar contigo Hao-

Todos entran a la lujosa mansión del shaman de fuego, donde se encontraron con todos su antiguos "enemigos", es decir, los aliados de Hao, llegando al comedor se encuentra Lyserg

-amigos, aceptaron cenar!-

-la comida nunca se niega- comenta Horo-Horo-bueno mientras no la hayan envenenado-

-jajaja envenenar la comida es nuestra especialidad pero descuiden los amigos de Lyserg son nuestros amigos- dijo entre risas la chica de los googles mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre probablemente ajena a ella

La cena en verdad que había estado deliciosa, incluso si hubiera estado envenenada. Cuando todos hubieran terminado Hao Asakura comenzó a hablar de una manera seria pero bastante tranquila

-bueno, c reo que todos ustedes aun me odian, y no los culpo por eso, se que los actos que todos nosotros cometimos en le pasado no se perdonan tan fácilmente, y mucho menos se olvidan, pero que la divinidad de los Grandes Espíritus sea testigo que amo a Lyserg, y quiero que Lyserg sea feliz-

- estas pidiendo disculpas hermano?- pregunto Yoh al ver que el shaman de fuego se había puesto algo nervioso

-si Yoh, precisamente eso, la verdad es que no sabia el dolor que era perder a un ser querido, pero, en una ocasión, cuando Lyserg intento quitarse la vida, cuando parecía que lo había perdido sentí un horrendo vació, una profunda tristeza, por perderlo y entonces lo vi "oh Grandes Espíritus esto es o que he hecho pasar a toda esa gente"-

El semblante de Hao Asakura en verdad lucia afligido, en verdad parecía que el shaman de fuego estaba arrepentido por todos los males que había causado

-lo importante es que has comprendido, que lo sientes y que no lo volverás a hacer-

Hao sonrió, de verdad que era una sonrisa sincera, y de verdad que ahora parecía una persona diferente

-por cierto donde esta Hoshi?- pregunto Lyserg al no ver a su amiga, la choca había desaparecido. Unos minutos después se hizo escuchar una especie de alarma retumbando por toda la mansión

-las cazadoras! Los X-LAWS deben de hacer hecho un nuevo ataque!-

-todo es mi culpa Hao- se intento excusar Lyserg

-ya abra tiempo después, ahora será mejor que todos busquen refugio-

-pero y los laws'- pregunto Yoh

-no te angusties hermanito, no pasaran al equipo de cazadoras, eso me consta, son las mejores asesinas que he visto nunca, van a lograrlo no por anda son las mejores asesinas a nuestro servicio, a ellas les pago para servirnos-

Todo mundo sale siguiendo a Hao al refugio subterráneo donde la gran mayoría de los aliados de hao ya se encuentran (cobardes ¬ ¬)

Después de unas horas Hao saca de su capa una especie de transmisor

-Hoshi que pasa? Han demorado demasiado!-

-son demasiados- se oyó la voz de Hoshi salir del aparato -la mocosa de fierro esta aquí en persona, nunca pensé que esa estupida vendría-

- resistan Hoshi, voy para allá-

Hao salio del refugio seguido por Lyserg pero el shaman de fuego lo detiene

-Lyserg por favor quédate, no quiero que te arriesgues, ni siquiera tienes espíritu acompañante, pero toma- le da el transmisor- te comunicara directo a Hoshi por cualquier cosa-

Dicho esto sale del refugio.

Las horas parecían interminables para Lyserg, no saber absolutamente nada de Hao lo ponía nervioso

-descuida Lyserg, mi hermano va a estar bien, no por anda es el shaman más poderoso-

-si Yoh-

Una explosión se hizo oír hasta el refugio alterado a Lyserg el cual de inmediato emprendió la carrera en busca de Hao.

Al llegar al patio se encontró con un ángel, aquel que se formaba con la fusión de los ocho ángeles de la doncella y Morphin, un ángel que en algún tiempo había seguido fielmente sus ordenes, ahora estaba destrozando al Espíritu de Fuego mientras Hao yacía mal herido en el piso.

Lyserg inmediatamente cae al piso de rodillas sollozando, sentía que si los X-LAWS habían llegado hasta la mansión de Hao había sido por su culpa

-doncella Jeanne!-

Había gritado Lyserg la doncella de hierro había volteado inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Lyserg; los ojos se le iluminaron al ver al joven ingles

-Lyserg Diethel! ¿Qué haces en casa del enemigo?-

Era obvio que la doncella Jeanne sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Lyserg se encontraba allí, pero quería aparentar que no era así-

-doncella, princesa Jeanne, por favor no lastima a Hao-

-acaso has olvidado que este sujeto es el asesino de tus padres Lyserg Diethel?-

-nooooooo! Te equivocas, Hao no es el asesino de mis padres, lo eres tu! Tu tienes la culpa de que mis padres se hallan matado entre si-

- quien te dijo todas esa mentiras?- preguntó la doncella molesta y furiosa ¿Quién le había dicho la verdad a Lyserg?

-no estas contenta con haber asesinado a mis padres, de hablarle llenado la cabeza de mentitas e ideas negativas a mi padre, ahora quieres asesinar a Hao que ha cambiado-

-UN ASESINO JAMÁS CAMBIARA-

Jeanne salio volando tras el ataque de cuatro rayos de distintos colores. Las cuatro cazadoras estaban allí, vestidas todas iguales con las manos extendidas y de las cuales brillaba una esfera de luz, iguales a la que habían golpeado a la doncella de hierro

-Lyserg, llévate a Hao, nostras nos encargaremos de esta estupra-

-no quiero Hoshi- replico Lyserg

-ES UNA ORDEN NO UNA SUGERENCIA- la chica sale en dirección a Jeanne -MÁRCHATE AHORA... SI QUIERES SABER ALGO TIENES EL COMUNICADOR CONTIGO-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XVII **

* * *

Y bien, el proximo cap es el ultimo, jajaja espero de verdad que les este gustando, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique este ficc, asi que, de verdad, muchas gracias a toda la gente que lo ha leido y capitulo con capitulo me han dado sus quejas, sugerencias y demas cosas....

la verdad ahora no tengo mucho que decir, jeje, no se, bueno, espero les guste el ultimo cap, no se, quiza a muchos no, jeje y en realidad cuando escribi esto en mi cuaderno el final era muy diferente, pero luego de varias releidas dejo de gustarme, no se, esta bien OCC y pues, jeje, bueno lo sabran despues

**_ULTIMO CAP: ETERNIDAD_**


	17. Capitulo XVII

_Ya saben, Shaman King no es mio, sino de dios hiroyuki-takei-sama OwO _

_todo esto es mera ociosidad_

_nee tiene yaoi XD _

_y pues este es el fin _

* * *

**Capítulo Final: Eternidad**

Lyserg no podía soportar la incertidumbre, Hao estaba allí afuera, su Hao, el amor de su vida, la persona a la que mas quería desde hacía ya tiempo, no podría vivir sin él. Y estaba allí, solo, enfrentando a la doncella Jeanne; si bien, sabía que su amado shaman poseía poderes increíbles la angustia no lo dejaba en paz, se sentía impotente y frustrado. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que sus impulsos le ganaran.

Sin poder resistirlo un momento más el joven shaman de cabellos verdes, desobedeciendo las órdenes que le habían dado se arrastró tan sigilosamente como pudo hasta llegar donde Hao, sin embargo no fue suficiente para burlar al ojo inquisidor de la princesa Jeanne. La joven doncella clavó los ojos en él, este sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría, pudo saber entonces que la chica peli plateada había perdido por completo la razón; tan obsesionada estaba había estado en su deseo de justicia que había extraviado hasta el mas mínimo deje de locura.

Lyserg cerró los ojos, esperaba que de alguna manera las cosas salieran bien, tenía que confiar en las sabias decisiones de los Grandes Espíritus.

— Me has fallado Lyserg Diethel, se te olvido todas las cosas que prometiste al entrar a nuestro ejército, se te dio un ángel y la oportunidad de matar a Hao Asakura, ahora que tienes ese momento te doblegas, eres un vil traidor- la voz de la doncella resonaba en todo el lugar. - El ingles sintió como su corazón se encogía cuando pudo divisar a su pequeña hada, Morphin estaba encerrada en una jaula de cristal, a merced de la princesa de hierro. –Debes sentirte pequeño e indefenso Lyserg –continuo Jeanne –al estar desposeído de tu espíritu acompañante.

Apretó los puños tragándose todo el coraje que sentía, no podía creer que aquella que le había prometido la salvación de la humanidad, el castigo a los pecados, aquella doncella sagrada a la cual había seguido ciegamente estuviera allí, cometiendo todo tipo de atrocidades. Tenía que detenerla, por suerte, la chica se había concentrado tanto en él que casi había olvidado por completo al shaman de fuego. Hao se incorporó, tenía un sentimiento extraño atrapado en el pecho, era algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, era un sentimiento de desesperación, su Over Soul estaba demasiado inestable y esa escuincla de hierro había posado sus enormes ojos frambuesa en su querido Lyserg, que no se atreviera a poner sus manos sobre él, si lo hacia lo iba a lamentar, con o sin Over Soul.

El viento se había vuelto helado y lastimaba la piel de Lyserg con cada nueva ventisca, la doncella Jeanne se acercó a Lyserg tomándolo de la barbilla, contemplando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, esos ojos que poseían la pureza absoluta y que ahora estaban anegados en lagrimas debido al mal estado de su amado shaman.

— Es una lástima que tan bello ángel terminara sirviendo al mal más terrible, no queda otra opción, aquellos que rompen las reglas son malos, y quienes las defienden son la justicia, Lyserg Diethel te condeno a morir- de pronto apareció el espíritu de la doncella con una poderosa hacha estaba a punto de poner fin a la vida del pequeño ingles, mas una gigantesca espada se había puesto en su camino.

Yoh Asakura había llegado hasta el lugar del combate, materializada la espada sagrada había detenido el impacto del Over Soul de Jeanne. La princesa, envuelta en la ira, soltó un grito tan agudo y desgarrador que lastimaba los oídos de todos aquellos que la escucharan.

—Yoh –llamó débilmente Lyserg mientras suspiraba aliviado, ahora recordaba que no estaba solo. Sus amigos estaban allí, las chicas estaban allí, pero sobretodo, sabía que Hao podría recuperarse, tan solo tenían que darle un poco de tiempo.

Yoh y compañía comenzaron a unirse a la batalla ganando terreno ante los soldados. Lyserg aprovecho esa distracción para correr hacia los brazos del shaman de fuego, estaba bastante herido, su pecho se movía aceleradamente al compas de su respiración, su corazón latía despacio, podía sentirlo en sus manos, Lyserg sujetaba esas manos mientras finas lagrimas humedecían los dedos del castaño, el ingles no podía evitar sentirse culpable, Hao Asakura le había brindado el cielo, le había ofrecido el sol, la luna y las estrellas, le había dado todo cuanto había querido, y él, él había abierto la boca arruinándolo todo, Hao estaba lastimado por su culpa, porque había intentado protegerlo, si no hubiera dicho nada, si tan solo hubiera cumplido su promesa nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Hao yo… -comenzó a decir pero los labios del castaño sobre los suyos le impidieron seguir articulando las palabras, aquel momento en medio del caos pareció perfecto e inmutable.

Un grito de horror rompió, la cabeza de la doncella trabaja a mil por hora buscando una manera de salirse con la suya, si Lyserg Diethel no era suyo entonces no sería de nadie. Con un potente ataque logró quitarse de encima a Yoh y Len, no importaba ya que la mayoría de sus soldados yacieran en el suelo, carentes de vida. Hao Asakura debía morir en ese lugar, y también el traidor de Lyserg.

—No temas- murmuró Hao en un susurro apenas audible, su voz era débil y difícilmente Lyserg la podía distinguir entre el ulular del viento, pero fue suficiente para que el temor se esfumara, cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos con las de Hao, si las cosas terminaban allí no estaría arrepentido por nada, había tomado las decisiones correctas en esos últimos meses, estaba feliz.

De pronto sintió como el calor lo envolvía, lleno de miedo abrió los ojos, una cortina de fuego los cubría, las llamas lamian su cuerpo sin producirle daño alguno, clavó la mirada en Hao, el shaman parecía haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas, en sus ojos estaba toda la sabiduría y el poder que guardaba desde hacia mil años, esa perfección deslumbro a sus ojos. Dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, ahora estaba parada encima de un Over Soul, el temible espíritu de fuego lo sostenía en su mano junto a Hao. El shaman de fuego estiro la mano y de ella brotaron más y más llamas que danzaban en las yemas de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos eran de color rojo, naranja, amarillo, todo a la vez, como si estuvieran hechos de fuego. Un resplandor rojizo lo envolvía y un pentagrama escarlata había aparecido en su frente.

—Los Grandes Espíritus me encomendaron un enorme poder –la voz de Hao resultaba irreconocible a los oídos de Lyserg , parecía estar llena de la sabiduría de los Grandes Espíritus –y tu, princesa Jeanne no eres nadie para comprárseme.

Aquel fuego tan magnífico que Lyserg había admirado alrededor de Hao cobró furia, se llenó de una magia tan antigua y tan poderosa que acallo todos los sonidos a su alrededor, todo quedo en el completo silencio mientras las flamas cambiaban a un maravilloso color purpura que invadió todo el lugar….

…lentamente…arrasando con todo a su paso.

Hao cerró los ojos y el fuego comenzó a aminorar mientras despacio los sonidos iban en aumento y el mundo se iba haciendo más nítido. El Over Soul del espíritu de fuego se desvaneció cuando su amo y señor cayó inconsciente en el suelo, a su al redor nació hierba que lo acariciaba. Lyserg miraba a Hao, parecía carente de vida, pero su pecho aun subía y bajaba.

—Lyserg! –gritó la voz de Yoh Asakura, el ingles volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta por primera vez del mundo a su alrededor estaba consumido por las llamas, el cuerpo inerte de Jeanne yacía calcinado y carente de vida. Con pasos titubeantes Lyserg se acercó a ella, a su lado la jaula de cristal estaba intacta sin que el fuego hubiera hecho daño alguno en ella. La tomó en sus manos y con el péndulo Bay Elizabeth abrió la cerradura y el hada salió volando en dirección a Hao, el shaman de fuego respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad; pronto se vio rodeado de todos los shamanes presentes. Lyserg se inclinó sobre él, el pentagrama brillaba tenuemente en su frente. No, no podía ser que la vida de su amado se extinguiera, era… era… era el shaman más poderoso, no podía dejarse llevar a las profundidades de la muerte. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Hao que lentamente iba perdiendo color.

—Hao no –chilló débilmente aferrándose a su cuerpo que se iba poniendo frio.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pasaron varios minutos antes que Hoshi apareciera tomando a Lyserg por los hombros.

—No llores Lys –le susurró suavemente.

—Como no voy a llorar? –las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta –Hao.. Hao…esta…

—Descansando –le dijo la ojiverde sonriéndole –es normal que no lo entiendas Lys, después de todo, ninguno de ustedes nunca habían visto el verdadero alcance de sus poderes, Hao puede controlar la naturaleza a voluntad, la vida y la muerte, el tiempo y el espacio.

—No entiendo –dijo lys aferrándose a yoh, era bien, lo mas cercano que tenia a Hao.

—Es lógico –dijo la chica –de todas formas, todos nosotros no somos mas que humanos, débiles, diminutos, insignificantes, comparados con el gran shaman.

—Va a estar bien verdad? –preguntó Yoh, después de todo era su hermano, su misma sangre, incluso, su misma alma. La chica se limitó a asentir, el espíritu de fuego apareció tomando entre sus manos al shaman de fuego.

* * *

Era de noche y la mansión parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, con excepción del patio que tras ser incinerado con el poder del shaman de fuego ahora cobraba vida nuevamente en flores y plantas que Lyserg y sus amigos no habían visto jamás.

Lyserg Diethel se encontraba en el tejado de la mansión, contemplaba la luna, el espíritu de fuego, sabio desde siempre había llevado a su amo a descanzar, había permanecido en su habitación durante toda la tarde mientras los seguidores de Hao hacían trabajo de limpieza expulsando los restos de los X-Laws.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Hao despertara. Y Lyserg no podía soportar mas la espera, parecía que nunca iba a despertar, aunque, un alivio era que no hubiera dejado de respirar. Lyserg soltó un suspiro que se fundió con el aire nocturno, algo extraño había quedado impregnado en su pecho, no podía olvidar a ese Hao lleno de poder, parecía de verdad, ser capaz de cualquier cosa, de salvar al mundo, de controlar la vida. Ahora no solo dudaba sobre si él era bueno o malo, ahora, estaba dudando si de verdad habían hecho bien en impedir que los Grandes Espíritus le pertenecieran.

—En verdad fue lo correcto –dijo una voz detrás de él. Se sobresaltó pero de inmediato la alegría lo invadió, era la perfecta voz de Hao Asakura, corrió a abrazarlo con cuidado de no caer del tejado. Hao correspondió su abrazo dándole una vuelta en el aire para después besarlo con pasión. –Gracias por esperar –le dijo una vez se hubieran separado –espero no haberte asustado.

Lyserg negó con la cabeza sonriendo, ambos se sentaron en la orilla del tejado dejando que la suave brisa nocturna les acariciara el cabello.

—De verdad, eres el shaman más poderoso –dijo Lyserg –aun cuando tu cuerpo estaba herido los Grandes Espíritus te dieron la energía para derrotar a Jeanne y sus soldados… para….

—Shhh –lo acalló Hao poniéndole un dedo en los labios –sé lo que soy, lo sé desde hace mil años, pero eso, eso también ha traído mucha soledad a mi vida, tenía miedo Lyserg , pese a ser el shaman más poderoso, de permanecer en esa oscuridad, pero durante mucho tiempo olvide ese miedo, hasta que llegaste.

Lyserg sonrió mientras un rubor escarlata cubría su rostro, también había tenido miedo, miedo de ese ser imponente, tan poderoso, tan perfecto, parecía irreal, y tenía miedo de que se esfumara y lo dejara para siempre, si Hao se convertía algún día el rey shaman se uniría a los Grandes Espíritus y entonces lo dejaría… una parte de él sabía que lo merecía, que Hao Asakura mejor que nadie entendía al mundo, pero Lyserg quería ser egoísta lo quería solo para él.

— ¿Sabes Lys? –dijo la voz de Hao sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Desde hace mucho tiempo, como bien sabes solo había pensado en el destino del mundo, en la destrucción de la humanidad, pero, creo que me he vuelto más egoísta que antes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió clavando los ojos esmeralda en Hao.

—Porque la humanidad puede esperar un poco para su destrucción, y el mundo puede esperar un poco para su salvación, por ahora, solo quiero ser egoísta, y tener a Lyserg Diethel, solo para mi, por el resto de la eternidad, porque es mio, y porque lo ha sido desde antes de existir, por eso es que nada ni nadie va a impedir que esté a mi lado.

—Eres un tonto –le susurró Lyserg avergonzado por aquellas palabras, sonrió, Hao tenía razón, nada ni nadie podría separarlos, quizá, como decía, el mundo podría esperar a que ese poderoso shaman cuyas fuerzas conocían pocos decidiera el destino del mundo, pero ahora no importaba, él tenía el poder absoluto del tiempo, del espacio, de la vida y de la muerte, el día que quisiera podría poner fin a todos esos asuntos, aunque ahora, tenía la mente ocupada, en él y solo en él…. Por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

Bueno por donde empezar para terminar?? ummm ya se, como dije antes... este ficc inicialmente tenia otro final, uno bien Occ, donde hao se reivindicaba y buscaba enmendar sus errores, y despues de leerlo varias veces fue de ah... no me gusta XD entonces lo cambien, pero hubo gentesita linda y mosha que se quejo, porque?? porque mataba tanto a lys como a hao jajaja, en fin, entonces fue de que chaa nada les parece, asi que despues de muuucho muuucho tiempo decidi cambiarlo, y la verdad, quede muy satisfecha con el resutlado, es como si, este final hubiera estado alli siempre esperando a que lo escribiera ^^ espero que les guste, creo, que tanto lys como hao quedaron en sus personajes y nada salio occ pero pues si encuentran por alli algo raro haganmelo saber para no cometer el mismo error.

sobre otras cosas, queria decirles que en los ultimos meses han pasado un monto de cosas, no del todo agradables que me hicieron pensar en avandonar la escritura, si asi como lo0 leen, pensaba no volver a escribir, pero creo que fue una decision presipitada, espero, encontrar el tiempo suficiente para darselo a mis primeros hijos, mis ficcs, y a mis otros hijos, mis historias originales, seguires esforzandome para alcanzar mi sueño de ser escritora, con o si uni jajaja, en fin gente bonita, gracias por estar alli siempre, animandome y regañandome, y gracias por brindarme un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis historias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen criaturas fanfikers!! las amo a todas!! pero pues creo que dare un especial agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron cuando menos un review en esta historia, gracias a todos, espero no les haya defraudado el final ^^

espero seguir escribiendo ^^ con todo mi cariño y todo mi aprecio les agradesco

Att: Hoshi Wolfgang Hime

Agradecimientos a: **Yuli, KxE, ****Andromeda no Sainto****, Sakura Asakura, Ana Yuridia, _aiko, rosa de hao, ****Didboroth****, **** illbewithyou, mimikuro, ****Mitsuki Asakura****, Eriss Tsukino, ****Usagi-Dei****, ****Shiji****, ****The Yaoi Mistress****, ****Galy****, alejamoto (estrella de kaleido), ****Kimiyu****, AGUILA FANEL, ****Poshito****, Sadic-yume-emo, lyserg asakura, sonia zaoldyeck, ****Kasiel 16****, ****PhilosopherMisticismRaven****, korime, Kasumi, Azura minami, fio, karen umi, ****Elle Kariuz****, ****Rose-Riona**** y claro Maryn Kimura**

y tambien a toda la gente que leyo y no dejo review, si te gusto o no, gracias por tu tiempo ^^


End file.
